


A Whole Room Of These Mutant Kids

by SomethinglikeGoodnight



Series: A Whole Room of These Mutant Kids [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ADHD, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fights, Goner (Song), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Personalities, OCD, Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Sexual References, Substance Abuse, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethinglikeGoodnight/pseuds/SomethinglikeGoodnight
Summary: Tyler Joseph has been at St. Raphael's Mental institution since he was thirteen. Since he went crazy. Since he started talking to himself. Since he started hurting himself. Oh, and lets not forget, trying to kill himself. Twice.The only thing worse than being in the hospital for five years, is being told that he has to move downstairs. There's nothing wrong with downstairs...Only the people that are sent there. Only when Tyler thinks all hope is lost, is when he finds some unlikely friends, and goes on some ungodly missions. Then Tyler realizes, they might be the only thing keeping him sane.





	1. Dreams and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and its kinda trash but I am working hard on it so let me know what I can do to make it better and be sure to leave some comments and kudos! <3

Tyler stands at the edge of the court, a thick line drawn by faded yellow chalk, wringing his small, calloused hands, he waits to hear his name called by the older kids.  
“Ben, Mark, Spencer…”

They start the game of basketball, the biggest boys jumping for the ball, and Tyler stands there, watching, waiting, and thinking that they might’ve not thought he wanted to play. He was, after all, a lot younger, but still passionate about the game, and was looking forward to playing all through the morning.

  
_They don’t want you._

The voice is low and cold, and sent shivers down Tyler’s fragile spine, no, it’s fine…they didn’t see me, I’m too young anyway, and they would probably hurt me.

  
_Damn right your'e too young, look at them, they don’t want a baby like you on their team, you’d just screw everything up, they left you out on purpose._

Tyler watches as boy with floppy, straw colored hair pass the ball to the center, who then made a move against his guard, in for a layup.

  
_Him there? Yeah, he was looking at you, you could see how sorry he felt for you. It was so pathetic. You’re pathetic_

Tyler was beyond horrified, who was this talking to him? He was frightened, his thoughts swirling around his naive mind. He turned around, determined to find his bully, but only saw his shadow, looming over him due to the sun’s position in front of him. Frantically, he ran in circles on the blacktop, trying to rid himself of the charcoal ghost, following him. He started shrieking, which caused attention, teachers ran over, surrounding him, but when Tyler looked up, he saw the adults in a crowded circle around him, pale and faceless, reaching out for him.

  
_Shut up, SHUT UP! Stop screaming!_

The voice was incredible dominate, and sounded very demanding yet worried and Tyler quickly obeyed, shrinking into his own skin, trying to seep into the sun warmed pavement. Warm, salty tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he whimpered quietly, the darkness of his closed eyelids consuming him.

  
(fast forward about 11 years)

Tyler wakes up in a cold sweat, forcefully pulling his sheets aside and jumping out of bed, standing for a moment, swaying from the sudden rush, eyes grazing over the darkened room. Frantically he stumbled towards the night light he has had since he was seven. He lost his footing somehow, and collapsed on the side of the bed, colliding with the cool carpeting, his face was on its side buried in the shag. His eyes were closed peacefully, unlike the rest of his tangled body in a heap on the floor.  
As he was unconsciousness, he dreamt of gleaming ruby red eyes, dripping crimson liquid, dotting the floor in tiny specks. Tyler stares at the slits, a dull curtain between him and the figure directly in front of him, almost touching. There was deafening silence, and as Tyler reached out to touch the face, it began to holler. A loud, distorted scream filled Tyler’s ears, causing him to shriek in fear, and jump out of his skin, rising above the scene, as he feels arms around him, he opens his eyes.  
He wakes to the feeling of someone shaking him, and his eyes open to the familiar sight of dimly lit fluorescent lights above him, like a demented halo.

  
“Joseph, Joseph, wake up, WAKE UP!”

Tyler groggily slips back into reality, a faint buzzing in his ears due to the sudden noise coming from somewhere outside of his head.

  
“Mr. Joseph, can you hear me alright? Are you awake?”

Tyler slowly turns his head to the left and looks at his nurse Sarah, he reaches out and pets her hair, letting her dark brown curls slip through his fingers as he drags them down. Still silent, he sits in her lap on the linoleum floor.

  
“Tyler I’m gonna take you to the op. room, you want the wheelchair or can you walk alright?”


	2. Doctors and Prescriptions

“How are you doing Mr. Joseph?” asked Dr. Eshleman, the worry was etched upon his worn face, his brow furrowed in a tight line Tyler knew very well.  
“Fine.”

“You wouldn’t have been found on the floor covered in your own blood if you were fine Tyler.”

“I don’t want any more medication.”

“Sadly Tyler there really isn’t much more medication I can give you, we might have to move you to another unit. “ Eshleman looked at his laptop and sighed.

“Don’t tell me you’re putting me in with the nut cases.” Tyler was on the verge of pleading, he could control himself, he wasn’t crazy, and he shouldn’t even be here.

“Mr. Joseph, you don’t have the right to say that, you are just as unstable as half of the boys downstairs, maybe you do well if you had some friends, some support. We haven’t tried that yet.”

“Please.” The whisper was so faint that even Tyler couldn’t hear it.

“Tyler, we have to at least try it, we haven’t had an incident down there in a couple of weeks, you’ll be fine.”

_Is this guy crazier than you goner? Maybe the physios downstairs will knock some sense into you, god knows I’ve tried, but you always fail._

Tyler starts shaking his head violently, arguing against the voice “you know I’ve tried, there isn’t anything sharp enough. Shut up, you got me into this.” He says it low, trying not to let it show, especially right in front of Eshleman.

The doctor looks at Tyler, pure sadness painted on his solemn face, knowing what is happening, and walks into the hall to leave Tyler to have his little silent tantrum.

“Tyler is going to be in the intensive care unit until further instruction, please take his things down to the assigned room.”

Sarah nods, and wipes a single tear away before it hits the bridge of her nose.

“Tyler, come on.” Sarah takes his hands and walks him to his room.

Tyler shuffles behind, his arm swinging slightly as his feet hit the ground.

“Tyler…” Sarah says cautiously, waiting for a response before continuing.

“Yeah.” Was the only thing that came from Tyler’s lips, he was close to breaking down.

 _You know what she is going to ask, I know you do, remember what we practiced? Deny deny deny, if you mess this up, I’ll make tonight a living hell_.

It always is, what the worst you can do?

_You don’t want to find out, goner._

“Is he back Tyler?”

_Shit._

“No.” Tyler said, looking at his shoes.

“Tyler that isn’t true, I will ask one more time, Is Blurry back.”

_I swear to god you little waste_

“Yes.” A choked sob escaped Tyler and he stopped walking, than realizing what he said, ran to the nearest wall and started throwing himself against it.

“NO!” Sarah screamed and ran over, pulling the man away from the concrete, as guards run around the corner to embrace Tyler. Not lovingly, but so that he couldn't even struggle against their firm grip.

Tyler sat on the bare mattress while he watches Sarah pack his things, pressing a cold compress to his bruised face. Silently, Sarah looks through drawers packing away all of Tyler’s things, saying nothing when she pulls out two dull razor blades, only setting them on top of the nightstand with her lips pursed, Tyler knew it was taking everything she had not to scold him, or even cry.  
Tyler sits in the same silence, staring at his calluses on his dry cracking hands, the hands that he uses to do those terrible things.  
“I think that’s it. Want to say goodbye Ty, you’ve been here for a while, but your room downstairs will be a lot cozier, I’ve already set it up for you.”

A spark of hope lit up Tyler’s chest, maybe he’ll be able to sleep better in a cozier room, especially if Sarah decorated it, and she knows him so well.  
Tyler’s hair stands on end as he stands in the elevator, stomach lurching as it stops on the lower level, and the doors slowly open to a brighter light than upstairs, and a fresher scent, that is only a good sign to Tyler. As he walks through the halls escorted by Sarah, he doesn’t see anyone, but assumes they are outside, or in an entertainment space.

When they reach his room number A111, he opens the door to find it’s heavier, with bolts on one side which comforts and alarms him at the same time. The room is tastefully decorated, with a window directly above the bed, with bars on it of course, four nightlights on each wall, a desk with plenty of paper and a desk lamp. The bed is wooden, in contrast to the metal ones upstairs, with navy sheets and two pillows. Sarah lovingly put a little basketball hoop on the wall opposite to the bed, and a whiteboard under it, for Tyler to draw and write on.  
“Thanks Sarah, I really appreciate it, the whole thing looks amazing,” Tyler said, getting choked up at her kindness, she didn’t need to do any of this for him.

“No problem Ty, I just wanted to make you happy.” She said with a smile nothing less than endearing, and pulls out Tyler’s itinerary.

“Now, breakfast is 8-9, free time from 9-11:30, your daily checkups are scheduled from 11:30-11:45, Lunch is 12-1, and between then and 6:30 is all free time.”  
This sounded great to Tyler, things were actually ending up OK.

“So these bolts on the door are for your own safety, because there are some patients here that are extremely unstable, so someone will lock you in a night, but you’ll soon learn to do it on your own. Fighting is not allowed obviously, and punishment is no access to anywhere outside your room for a week, I’ll leave this here for you to look over before dinner, see you later.”

_we're gonna have some fun now goner, how does that sound?_


	3. Downstairs and New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is suggested self harm and its rly sad, sry, it's also kinda short

Standing alone in the middle of the room, Tyler began to twitch slightly, he was wringing his hands looking around the room, this was pretty great, a lot better than his old room, and he was looking forward to this for once.

  
_You are going to be sorry for what you said to her goner, I’m not going to go easy on you tonight._

  
You never go easy on me, Tyler admitted to himself, and stared out the window at the pale magenta sky, growing darker by the minute.

  
_Shut up, you always deserve it. Now, go find something for you to use._

  
Tyler knew he wasn’t going to find anything, the nurses made sure the patients had absolutely nothing that could be remotely sharp, and Blurry knew this too.

  
_The glass on the window dumbass._

  
Tyler climbed up on to the bed frame and stood while he put his hands on the cool metal bars in front of the window, pulling slightly. The metal wouldn’t budge which wasn’t

surprising. His hands didn’t fit through the bars to reach the glass anyway, this upset and relieved him at the same time.

  
_Jesus Christ you have to make everything such a goddamn challenge don’t you?_

  
“I’m sorry.” Tyler said genuinely, he actually thought he was getting better, but coming down here had made him feel worse, it was giving the dark part of his thoughts more power than he was willing to admit to himself, let alone the doctor and therapists.

  
_Maybe if you had some friends you could cut together you pathetic freak_

  
The voice echoed around his head as Tyler started walking towards an entertainment room, nervous but excited to meet new people. Most people thought Tyler was an introvert, but he actually longed for friends, and really wanted to be a part of a group. In the past, therapists have heard this and assigned friends, but it wasn’t the same and he always felt like they resented him.

  
As Tyler opens the heavy metal into the entertainment room, all eyes were on him, looking at the person who just caused the sudden noise. As Tyler scanned the room he saw a large t.v, two arcade games, a couple of big sectional sofas, and a few coffee tables with board games stacked up beside them.  
A boy with dark brown hair noticed Tyler’s fascination, and walked over, realizing now that he was new.

  
“Hey bud, I’m Brendon, what’s your name?”

  
Tyler quickly studied the boy. His hair was swept on one side and had squinted eyes when he smiled, and he had large innocent eyes. Tyler could tell he was a bit cocky, and was probably one of the most popular boys here.

  
“Uh…My name is Tyler, Joseph, um Tyler Joseph.”

  
“Hey Ty, did you just get here?”

  
“Well um, I’ve been here a while, but uh, upstairs.”

  
“Oh…I was wondering why I’ve never seen you here.”

He talked so confidently, like he didn’t care that he was here with a bunch of nutjobs, and Tyler could tell what was wrong with him, but he decided it would be rude to ask so informally.

  
“So, what ya in for Ty”

  
_Oh crap._

  
_He doesn’t care don’t tell him make something up_

  
“Uh, I’d rather not say.”

  
“Come on, were all friends here.”

  
_Why won't this little prick shut the hell up_

  
“Um, anxiety, depression, and um...”

  
_Shut up shut up, keep your lips shut goner_

  
The words “self-harm” were on the tip of Tyler’s tongue, but he chocked and shoved them back down

  
“Oh, that’s cool, there’s some guys over there with the same deal, you should come sit with us, and maybe you could join our little clique if you wanted to?”

  
 _His pity for you is so adorable, too bad he doesn’t mean it._  
Of course Blurry had to ruin this for him, Tyler had been waiting to hear this for so long, he was so excited to meet the other boys, and maybe he could find someone who is falling too.

  
“I would love to if you’d let me!”

  
_Do you hear yourself, what a pathetic waste of life. Tyler, he was just saying that so that you'll go away._

  
Tyler refused to listen to this, he was the one who walked over here right, and Blurry needs to stuff it. Today is his day.

  
_Did you just disregard me goner? Never forget, I will always be here, I am always right, be afraid goner, you’ll pay for that thought tonight._

  
Tyler brought his shoulders as far up as they would go and twitched, not daring to retaliate, he’d already been pretty terrible today.

  
“You ok? You don’t have to.” Brendon said concerned.

  
“No, no I do, I had an itch.”

_I'm much more than an Itch goner._


	4. New Clique and Gang Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction of the characters basically

“Oh, ok. So here are the guys, this is Dallon,” Brendon pointed to a really tall boy with brown hair spiked up.

“This is my man Ryan,” Brendon hugged a shorter boy with a thin, feminine face and wavy chestnut hair.

“Pete and Patrick” across the couch a boy with black hair and a good smile waved at Tyler, while a chubbier, shorter boy with red hair and a hat timidly grinned.

“These dudes are Andy and Joe.” Two boys with crazy hair lifted their faces to Tyler.

“And this gorgeous man hunk over there is Joshua William Dun.”Tyler blushed, these boys seemed nice, I mean they let him over here and a fight hadn’t broken out yet.

  
“So,” Pete says, “now that you’re in our clique, you got to know the rules.”

  
“First off, you gotta respect all the dudes in this group, some guys are a little unstable and ya gotta accept that.” Tyler understood. He nodded knowingly.

  
“Second, you don’t question our motives, we know what’s goin on down here and we know what’s best for you.” The group nodded and looked at Tyler. “Josh, listen, you’re fairly new too.”

  
Tyler looked at Josh, the boy was tall, muscular, pale, but had a colorful personality that reflected on him. Literally. He had bright pink hair and a colorful sleeve of tattoos up his arm. Josh looked over at Tyler and grinned shyly, so Tyler grinned back. He’s probably gonna be my favorite, he said to himself.

  
“Lastly, you stay away from them.” Pete spat the words out disgusted and motioned towards a small group of boys on the opposite side of the room. They were all dressed in black, and were very intimidating, Tyler wouldn’t have gone over there anyway.

  
“Yeah,” Brendon said quietly, “they are no good, they’ll bring even more anxiety into your life.” “Oh, sorry,” he said quickly, “I didn’t mean to say that.”

  
“It’s ok.” Tyler said, “They were gonna find out anyway.”

  
“Aw dude, anxiety? Me too!” Josh leaned forward for a high five and Tyler replied with a weak one.

  
“Same.” Patrick replied and mumbled “andsomeotherstuff”

  
“Ok ok Trick don’t scare the kiddos,” Dallon said “Hopefully they won’t meet him.”

  
Tyler was intrigued, maybe Patrick had someone like Blurry.

  
“I hope not,” Patrick sighed, “But ‘some people’ like to play jokes.” He motioned towards the black gang.

  
“C’mon man now you gotta tell us.” Josh pleaded.

  
“You’ll find out soon,” Patrick said. “I don’t want to get you scared or paranoid.”

  
Tyler and Josh silently accepted this. They didn’t want Patrick to get uncomfortable.

  
“This is a good idea” Brendon said “everyone share their illness, but only as much as you want to share.”

  
“Ok, huddle up buds!” Pete said the group obliged, and gathered around. “I’ll start,” he said “I’m Pete Wentz, lady slayer,” The group laughs and Brendon rolls his eyes. “and I have severe OCD, ADHD, and substance abuse.” He said with a slight wink.

  
“I’m Patrick Stump, and I have acute bipolar disorder, anxiety and uh, other things.”

  
Brendon averted the attention from Patrick to himself. “I’m Brendon, you can call me Daddy, and I have severe ADHD.”

  
A few boys snickered when Brendon finished and Dallon stepped up “My name is Dallon, and I have post dramatic stress disorder.”

  
Next up were the wild hair guys “we are Andy and Joe and we both have acute OCD and and substance abuse.”

  
Tyler was surprised when the feminine boy started to speak, he had been silent all evening “um, my name is Ryan, and I schizophrenia.”

  
A few boys clapped quietly, and Ryan went back into his almost comatose state.

  
Lastly before Tyler was the Josh boy. “Hi, I’m josh and I have acute depression and anxiety.”

  
Tyler didn’t mean to stare, it just kind of happened, when Josh noticed he stuttered out an “Oh, oh I’m sorry.”

  
“Ha-ha,” Brendon chuckled, “he has that effect on people, especially the ladies. “Josh blushed. So did Tyler. Then it came his turn.

  
“Hey, um I’m Tyler, and I have anxiety, minor depression and um,” He looked around for a second

  
_You keep your mouth shut goner._

  
Tyler knew he had to say it at some point, maybe they would be able to help him

  
“And I self,”

  
_I swear if you reveal me to one more goddamn person_

  
“And I self-harm. Four years ago I, I uh.. tried to kill myself." God it felt so good to get it off his chest. It literally felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his lungs, but his breathing came out in pants, he started to hyperventilate.

  
_Too late goner, this is what you get_


	5. Restraints and the Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i forgot to bold the dialog when the voice in Tyler's head is talking to him, so whenever there isn't quotations its the voice in his head talking.

Tyler fell to his knees and shook violently, burying his hands in his face, digging hiss nails into his forehead and temples

  
“Tyler,” Brendon started, “TYLER?!” Brendon dropped to his knees alongside him while Patrick ran to get a nurse, Tyler started rocking back and forth rapidly, and banging his now fists against his forehead, creating deep bruises. Brendon tried to pry his hands away from his face but he wasn’t strong enough. Josh stepped in, grabbing Tyler’s wrists and looking at him through his arms humming, Tyler slowed and started crying, while the rest of the group sat in muted shock looking at the scene unfolding.

Tyler wakes up on a stiff operating bed, the light above so bright it almost forces his eyes back shut. Looking around, he sees that he is alone. What a mistake.

  
_Lookie here goner, the doctors left you all of these fun toys, we are going to have fun, now grab one._

  
Tyler went to grab a scalpel begrudgingly but something stopped him.

  
_Did they seriously tie you up? Oh my god you can’t be serious_

  
Tyler sighed. He was relieved and frightened at the same time, thank god he couldn’t reach the little knife right next to him, but why the hell was he tied up? He struggled against the leather cords, but he was so tightly bound that it was no use. Panic engulfed Tyler and he started thrashing on the table, desperate to be released, the cords digging into his skin. He started to yell because of the pain, and the fear was starting to overcome his sense, he started to see black only minutes after waking up.

  
“God Tyler why’d you have to go and do that.”

  
He heard dallon’s voice behind him untying the cords, he hysterically jumped up off the table only to realize his legs were still tied, and he partially on the ground, practically hanging from his legs, blood rushing to his head while he stared at Dallon’s legs, embarrassed.

  
“Ya know, if you would just hold on, you wouldn’t be in this mess, maybe I should get Josh to come get you, maybe than you’d calm down.”

  
Tyler blushed but you wouldn’t notice due to the blood rushing to his temples.

  
“I um, can you tell me why I’m here?” Tyler said

  
“Oh yeah um you well kind of had an episode…”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well you went hysterical and had a major meltdown…like, you were on the floor shaking.”

  
“Oh.” Tyler didn’t remember any of that, he went to feel his throbbing head, but it was bandaged. “Don’t tell me…”

  
‘No it’s ok, you only bruised it, and the doctors didn’t touch you if you were scared or worried about that.”

  
“Ok.” Tyler was going to cry if he didn’t leave this room in 10 seconds. “Can we um, go?”

  
“Oh, yeah I have to take you to your room, but you are not sane enough to go to dinner, so you are going to have to stay there.” Dallon joked but it hurt Tyler’s feeling, and he was really hungry.

“Ty you alright?” Sarah’s voiced echoed in the bathroom

  
“Yes I’m fine.” Tyler said and sighed as he let the scalding water run down his back. Ever since his “episode” people have been keeping a seemingly close watch on him. Tyler was sick and tired of everyone treating him like a child. Yes, he needed help, but he also deserved privacy, though he knew deep inside he couldn’t be trusted. He always found a way to do something.


	6. Gerard and Broken Jaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi, sh*t goes down this chapter

“Good morning guys!” Brendon said especially enthusiastic the next morning. Pete and the rest of the group were not having Brendon cheery mood due to their usual morning grumpiness and Pete made an attempt to diminish Brendon loud, happy voice

  
“Why are you so happy loser?”

  
“Ryan and I traded spit last night.” Brendon said with a smirk.

  
The reactions around the table were all different. Pete snorted into his cornflakes, the food fell out of Trick’s mouth, Frank and Andy pretended to be very interested in what was outside, Tyler stared wide eyed, Josh chuckled, and Ryan hid his beet red face being a cereal box.

  
“What’s goin on?” Dallon said walking over with a tray of toast and eggs

  
“Oh nothing,” Brendon winked “just discussing me and Ryan’s juicy make out sesh last night.”

  
Dallon’s jaw dropped, Tyler swore he almost dropped the tray. Apparently, the whole table had been waiting for this for weeks.  
Just as the day was starting off seemingly good, the pack of boys from across the room traveled over in a heap of black, the ringleader, it seemed, sauntered over and sat next to Tyler and began to speak, but Tyler was focused on his bright red hair, maybe Josh’s looked like that before it faded.

  
“What’s on the menu deadbeats?’’ the boy asks with a far from kind smirk.

  
“Nothing for you Gerard,” Patrick speaks up suddenly “so get out of here before my cereal ends up on your face.”

Gerard laughs and looks Patrick right in the eye before turning to Tyler. “So new guy, what’s wrong with you, Kill a man, OCD, self-harm?” he says the last word jokingly, in a babyish mocking tone and it hits Tyler hard.

“Um uh… I don’t”

  
“t-t-t today dipshit” Gerard says, and his posse laughs behind him.

  
“Just leave him alone asshole.” Josh says, it’s quiet, but demanding, and Gerard shifts his focus

“what are you gonna do cotton candy boy?” “Snuggle me to death.” He cackles and Tyler taps him on the shoulder slightly “what do you want frea...”

  
Before he could finish the insult, Tyler’s fist drives directly into the bridge of Gerard’s nose, and he looks around, shocked and stands up, pulling Tyler up as well by the collar of his sweatshirt

  
“You wanna fight tough guy?”

  
“No,” says Pete interjecting, “none of us do, so take your defeat and leave with pride before you make a fool of yourself.”

  
“You think I’m gonna leave after one lick wentz?” “You’re wrong.” Gerard lunges towards Tyler, who has been backing away from the scene after his sudden outburst, and Tyler starts running through the cafeteria, dodging other kids, trashcans, tables, until Gerard catches him and pins him against the far wall, Tyler closes his eyes, preparing for the blow

  
_You’re gonna get what you deserve, why would you do that? You’re making everything so much worse for yourself._

  
Instead of feeling a fist in his face, Gerard’s hands jerk away from Tyler’s neck and Tyler opens his eyes to see Josh grabbing Gerard’s legs from behind him, sweeping his feet out from under him, and he hits the floor with a crash. Gerard’s cronies advance, but Gerard calls them off and gets to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and upper lip.

  
“You’re gonna pay for that newbie, you can’t handle one week in here.”

  
“watch me” Tyler didn’t know what he was saying until it left his lips, this kid was right, he didn’t belong here, he should just stay out of everybody’s way and keep to himself.

  
“Want to say that again you little shit?”

  
“He said watch him, he can handle it but I’m not sure you can.” Josh stepped up from behind Tyler, holding him up because frankly, Tyler was about to fall on his ass.

  
‘You ok?” Josh asked uncertain.

  
“Yeah, I’m just, kind of dizzy.” Tyler teetered on his feet, feeling his head before passing out into Josh’s arms.


	7. Ty and the Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyty has a fear of needles and some secrets come out

“Jesus man you do that a lot, I’m going to have to start benching again.”

  
Tyler blinked a few times and squinted up at Josh’s pink halo hovering above him in yet another op. room.

  
“Josh,” Tyler said “I know I kind of just met you but I need someone to tell this to and you seem to be the only one that understands.”

  
“Yeah, sure you can tell me anything pal.”

  
“I, Uh, I just wanted to ask you if,”

  
“Go on Tyler.” Josh said with a mixture of sympathy and worry.

  
“Can you um...”

  
Tyler’s mouth spread into a toothy grin,“Can you break me out of here?”

  
Josh chuckled and smiled at the giggling man laying beneath him.

“Dude you’re so jacked up on meds, no way.”

  
“That’s funny…” Tyler said giggling as if he was intoxicated, “I don’t remember that.”

  
“Well you wouldn’t,” Josh started “You weren’t awake, it seems you aren’t awake for most of the day doesn’t it?”

  
“Teehee, it’s just easier that way.” Tyler said reaching out for Josh. Josh looked at the boy in front of him quizzically, did he really just say that?

“What do you mean it’s easier that way?”

  
“He doesn’t talk to me when I can’t think, he can when I sleep, but if I force myself to shut down he’s gone….POOF!”

  
Josh stared at Tyler’s glazed over eyes in disbelief, what the hell was this kid on, he can’t be serious, can he?

  
“Tyler,” josh started “Who is he?”

  
“Duh, He’s the guy who tells me the truth, I follow his advice all the time, I used to a lot, that’s why I’m in here,” Tyler gestured to the operating room “I’ve been here a lot because of him, but don’t worry, they took the sharp things away.”

  
Josh’s eyes widened at these words “Tyler, what does he tell you?”

  
Tyler looked up at Josh with the most innocent eyes he could muster “He tells me to do bad things… hurt myself mostly, but he says mean things to me all the time, like I don’t matter and I’m a waste of space.” Tyler looked at the ground and came up smiling. It scared Josh, his smile was creepy, and unsettling. Almost like it was forced, and Tyler’s bottom half was shaking.

  
“Tyler, do you try to stop him, ever?

  
“He’s so strong Josh, stronger than any pills, and sometimes I just want to get away.”

  
“It’s ok Ty, I’m here, and I won’t let him get to you anymore.”

  
_Oh my god what a nuisance! Geez push him away Tyler, you don’t need his pity_

  
Tyler knew what he had to do, he would lie.

“Josh.”

  
“Yeah Tyler, what do you need?”

  
_Yes! He’s falling for it, C’mon ask him, he can’t say no!_

  
“I need you to… get me out of here.”

  
Josh’s face fell, he couldn’t do this, he really can’t. Tyler needs medical attention, he needs serious help.

  
“Ty, I can’t… I can’t do that.”

  
_He can and he will. If not, ask the gay dude, Brendon I think._

  
“Josh…” Tyler started “I need you to do this for me, he gets stronger in here, its driving me crazy.” The lies left Tyler’s lips faster than he registered them, and he immediately regretted them.

  
“Tyler, I’m not going to break you out of here, you need help.”

  
“But Joshie,” Tyler whined, “I don’t want to have to ask anyone else.”

  
”what do you mean?” Josh asked, very uncertain.

“If you won’t I’ll just find someone else.” Tyler said grinning, Josh couldn’t say no now.

  
“Tyler, you’re not in your right mind, I’m going to get a nurse.”

  
Goddammit. I knew he wouldn’t do it, get out of here and ask Brendon, or that Pete guy.

  
Josh left the room and Tyler laid on the operating table silently, he tried his best, but the voice wouldn't shut up. Why did he need to leave so bad? If he did actually get out, where would he go?  
After a bit Josh came back with a different nurse at his heels, Tyler tensed. He saw what she held and started to sweat.

  
“Don’t come near me with that.”

  
“It’s ok Ty, it’s not going to hurt.” Josh said carefully, walking towards him, “Do you want to hold my hand?”

  
Tyler shot a glare up at Josh, who smiled weakly and sighed.

  
“No, I can do it by myself thank you very much.” Though at the sight of the thick metal needle, Tyler shrank back onto the table and reached for Josh’s arm.

  
“It’s ok Tyler, you’ll be fine, it’s only pinch.” The nurse’s voice was smooth and reassuring as she walked over to Tyler, needle between he thin gloved fingers.

  
“Shit!” Tyler felt as the cool metal pierced into his uncovered arm, injecting a warm, bubbling liquid into his veins, his bloodstream, and Tyler didn’t even know what this was, let alone what it was preventing. Biting his lip, Tyler felt the needle being removed, which was arguably more painful than going in, grasping Josh’s arm, he sighed at the release.

  
“You ok Ty?”

  
“I’m fine.”

  
“Don’t get mad at me Tyler Joseph.” Josh glared at him, a mixture of frustration and guilt on his face.

  
“I will get mad at you.” Josh realized that injection must have worked, Tyler was sobering up from whatever influence he was under.

  
“What did I do?”

  
“You went to get someone to stick a needle up my arm!”

  
“You were saying weird things Tyler, I didn’t want you to get violent.”

  
“Bullshit I’ve never violent.”

  
“Maybe not to me but to yourself.”

  
“What do you-“

  
‘Tyler you said a lot of things…”

  
_What the hell did you say?!_

  
“I…I”

  
“Tyler, who is this man you talk about?"

  
_Don’t you dare._

  
“It’s uh, me.”


	8. Movie night and Horrible Music

When Tyler returns to the cafeteria the next morning, he felt as if he was under a microscope.  
He walked to the table quickly, avoiding the crowds gaze by staring at his battered vans his mom brought him back in December.

  
“Hey Ty, we missed you.” Patrick says, with endearing blue eyes.

  
“Yeah man how are you feeling?” Brendon asks

  
“I’m fine, thanks.”

  
“How’s your arm feel?” Josh asks, hoping Tyler’s not mad at him.

  
“It’s good, I’m not mad at you Josh, you did the right thing.” Tyler nodded.

  
“Ok, good, I was worried you’d be upset with me.”

  
“No, I’m not, I just needed sleep.”

  
_You need more than sleep_

  
“Shh!”

  
The table of boys went on ignoring the fact Tyler just shushed himself, but Josh understood and stared at his breakfast.

  
“So what’s going on today?” Tyler asked, taking the attention away from himself. 

  
“Well,” Brendon started “I think we are having a movie night tonight after dinner.”

  
“Oh right!” Dallon says excitedly “isn’t it Beauty and the Beast?”

  
“I think so…” Says Patrick

  
“Ughh, why do we have to watch a stupid kid’s movie,” Brendon says rolling his eyes “we’re like, 18.”

  
“Excuse me,” Pete says pretending to be offended, “Beauty and the Beast is a cinematic masterpiece, suitable, and loved by all ages.”

  
The whole table erupts in laughter, and Tyler is deciding this is the best day ever.

  
Night comes way to slow for everyone, and the whole afternoon is filled with finger tapping and long naps to try and pass the time, tonight was a big one, considering the hospital doesn’t usually have events like this.the squad decided meet up in the entertainment room at about 8:15, before the movie started, so by 8:20 the whole room was taken up by the gang. Brendon, Ryan and Dallon took over a sectional, while Pete, Trick, and Andy occupied the other, while Joe sat in a hanging wicker chair criss cross. Tyler and Josh sat side by side in red bean bag chairs directly in front of the makeshift screen, made up of a hanging sheet and a projector behind the sofas.

“Are you excited?” Josh asked, through the quiet humming going on throughout the dimly lit room, as rain splattered in a soothing pattern outside the large windows.

  
“Yeah, I haven’t seen this movie in a really long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C’mon Ty, were gonna to watch beauty and da beast!” yelled Madison at her older brother.

  
“Ok, ok Maddie, I’ll put the disc in.” said Tyler, shaking his head smiling at his five year old sister. The sun shined through the thin white curtains. The golden rays shone light onto the shag carpet covered in toys where Maddie now lay.

“Yay!” she shrieked when she saw Belle walking through the village signing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bonjour!” Josh says along to the movie and Tyler snaps back to reality. He’s in the pitch black media room, his head laying on Josh’s shoulder and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.  
“Ty, did you fall asleep?” Josh asks with a chuckle at Tyler’s slight jerk.

  
“Maybe.” Tyler yawns, “Those naps earlier made me tired.”

  
"Try and stay awake, maybe we can go walk around later, once other people start to fall asleep." Tyler wasn't sure what Josh's motives were for "walking around" later, but he dismissed it. Throughout the movie, Tyler zoned in and out of consciousness, he was sure some people left throughout the movie, to wander the halls, or play games and other stuff.

  
“Psst,” He felt josh’s breath tickle his ear, “look at Brendon.

  
Tyler turned slowly to see Ryan asleep on Brendon’s shoulder, while Brendon lay asleep with the biggest smile Tyler had ever seen on him. He wondered if he looked like that sleeping with Josh.

  
"Oh my god that's hilarious."

"what's hilarious is that you look exactly like that sleeping on me Ty." Tylers cheeks reddened, and looked up at Josh who winked then chuckled and turned his head back to watch the movie, the light hitting his face, and Tyler could see a beam of light flowing onto his face, dust particles flying around inside. As the dishes began to sing, Tyler fell asleep for the last time, only to be awoken half an hour later to someone shaking him furiously.

  
“Josh wha-“

  
“Tyler,” someone that didn't sound like Josh yelled, “We have to run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already wrote the next chapter i just want to know if anyone wants me to continue the story and If anyone would like me to do a different perspective, like Pete's (oops, spoilers! ;)


	9. Hide and Seek

“Huh?”

  
“TYLER, I SAID TO RUN!” Pete grabbed his hand and shot out of the room, and down the pitch black hallway, faintly illuminated by the emergency lights overhead.

  
“Pete what’s going-“Tyler heard music playing, it was rock but the singer had a low, powerful voice, it was good music, Tyler thought, but he couldn’t concentrate on it because Pete was booking it down the hall, dragging him along.

  
“What the hell,” Tyler started, “Pete tell me what’s-“

  
“Ok Tyler fine,” Pete said breathlessly, pulling him into a medicine cupboard.  
“So Patrick has sort of a like, trigger,” Pete says trying not to laugh “Whenever he hears his own music, he kina goes berserk.” “A long time ago he had an accident, and it permanently damaged his brain.” Tyler must’ve looked really lost so Pete explained it better “Patrick had a bad episode while listening to his music, so his brain associated it with the pain and now when he hears it he becomes so frightened that he attacks anything he sees.” Tyler still didn’t understand fully but it was enough of an explanation for the time being.

  
“Who’s playing the music?” Tyler asked.

  
“I don’t know, but if I had a guess I would say it was Gerard.” Pete says with hate in his eyes. “That bastard has no idea what he is putting Trick through.”

  
Tyler nodded, and peeked out of the cupboard, only to see Patrick stalking down the halls, ever other step he takes the lights flicker, making his figure ten times as frightening. _"We're all fighting growing old."_

  
“Pete,” Tyler whispers only to have his mouth covered by Pete’s hand.  
Tyler hears Patrick’s shoes hit the floor, and pass them, assuming he turned the corner, Pete opens the cupboard door slowly.

  
“Tyler,” he whispers “your room is closer so lets run there and I’ll show you how to lock yourself in.” Tyler nods in agreement and makes a step into the empty hallway, taking more gingerly, to be as silent as possible.

  
“Let’s go.” Pete says, motioning for Tyler to follow him, walking through the dim, strobe like hall.

  
“Shit.” Tyler goes to ask what but he sees before the words can leave his lips.

  
Patrick was standing at the end of the hall, his yellow eyes hooded and blurry on a somewhat expressionless face.

  
“Hey Trick,” Pete says calmly “It’s me Tricky.”

  
Tyler sees Pete’s pupils dilate to the size of his irises, almost no white showing, as Patrick takes one limping step towards them.

  
“Tyler,” Pete says in a whisper, “We are going to sprint. Go as fast as you can and don’t turn around.”

  
The two boys sped past the empty dorms, tripping over toppled gurneys and tables, stumbling towards Tyler’s room.  
As they reach his door number, Tyler puts in his pin and Pete launches himself inside, landing on his bed and latches the door shut and bolting the various locks with immense skills, he’s done this many times before.

  
“Hell that was crazy.” he mumbles to himself as he watches Tyler stare out his door’s small rectangular window, leaving traces of his hot breath on the cool glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be n Pete's perspective so wait a little


	10. Pete and His Perspective

It was just a normal night. Trick and I were on the sectional chilling out watching some dumb kid’s movie while Brendon and Ryan were making out next to us.  
“Gross” I mumble with a chuckle

  
“Ugh, yeah” Trick says next to me, groggy from his fading consciousness, he was obviously trying to stay awake. For some reason, every was having a tough time staying awake, it wasn't even that late.

  
“You want to go outside or something?” I ask nonchalantly

  
“Uh, I’m going to go to the bathroom but sure.”

  
"Ok, meet me in the lobby when you’re done.”

  
“Ok”

  
There was an eerie silence in the media room, besides the fain hum of the movie and Andy playing Invaders on the arcade machine at the back of the room. I watched as Josh played with Tyler’s hair for a few moments, Tyler knocked out, his head laying on Josh's shoulder. I began to worry about him, there was something about him that didn’t seem right, like he had this air about him like he was being forced to do things against his will. I had a maternal urge to just wrap him up and tell him everything is going to be ok.

  
“Josh,” I whisper and he turns his head slowly as to not disturb Tyler's peaceful slumber. “You enjoying the movie?” I say with a grin knowing full well this way the best night of his life.

  
“Oh yeah I am.” He said dragging his hands through Tyler’s fluffy brown hair, sliding his finger down his nose softly.

  
“Yeah I bet,” I say quietly with a small grin pulling at my cheeks, “Listen, Trick and I are going to go hang somewhere, put Tyler to bed when the movie is done, just in case he doesn’t wake up.”

  
“Yeah I know.” Josh says rolling his dark mocha eyes

  
“Just don’t leave him here sleeping, I don’t want anything happening to him.”

  
“I know Pete.” Says Josh softly, I wouldn't do that

  
“Ok, ok.” I know I was being annoying and over protective, but I could guarantee if Gerard found him, it wouldn't be good

  
As I was getting up to leave, I noticed that Gerard and his gang never came in here to hang. Even if they didn’t want to watch the movie they could’ve stayed to chill and play games. It was suspicious, but I assumed Pat and I would run into them later so I started to walk towards the lobby, when I heard the noise.

  
_“One more off key anthem…”_

  
“Shit,” I say out loud “SHIT!” I yell and run towards the recording box at the front desk. The Nurses use it to make announcements during the day, but Gerard’s been known to play pranks with it, but this is going too far.  
“Patrick!” I yell while trying to stop the recording, but it’s been taped shut and there aren’t any scissors on the desk.

  
“Of fucking course.” I say rolling my eyes before sprinting to the men’s room calling Patrick’s name.

  
When I reach the men’s room, the door is open and no one is inside, I jump from one option to another in my head Find Patrick or help the guys sleeping.

  
“Josh?!” I yell running into the media room finding absolutely no one except for Tyler sleeping on the ground. What the hell Josh? I think to myself bending down to rouse Tyler.

As touch his sleeping face he mumbles and tries to turn over, but I shake him and yell his name, knowing if we don’t leave here soon Patrick will find us. I assume everyone else is in their rooms, or at least I hope they are.  
“Tyler, we have to run.” I say grabbing his hand. He’s still basically asleep, and mumbling my name along with plenty of questions I can’t answer now.

  
“Follow me, we have to hide.”

  
“What happened?? Where are we going? Tyler asks and I genuinely feel bad for not giving him any answers, so I pull him in a closet and we wait. I explain to him what’s going on and he obviously doesn’t understand any of it but I don’t have time for a flashback. We hear Patrick pass us and I assume its ok to leave so I climb out and usher Tyler to come out too. He looks like a scared kitten, eyes big looking up at me. He’s shaking, god I have to get him out of here fast. We start going towards his room and I turn around at a noise behind me.

  
“Petey…” Patrick stands at the end of the hall, his head down and his eyes up, with a menacing grin on his face.

  
“TYLER RUN AND DONT STOP!” we both book it down the hall and I jump into his room, running to lock the door, until I realize as soon as I’m done, Tyler is not reflected in the glass behind me, he’s still outside the door.

  
“PETE WHAT THE HELL?” he yells on the other side of the smudged plexi glass, banging his bruised knuckles on the door as he turn around to look behind him.

  
He emits a shriek that sounds no less than horrifying as he sees Patrick stalking towards him, screaming in a shrill high pitch banging on the door hysterically, I’m afraid he’s going to pass out from how much he’s screaming, and I rush to unlock the door. The door swings open and Tyler falls on the ground with a thud, blood starting to leak out of his nose, but I’m too focused on locking the door as Patrick advances down the corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYTY!!!!!!!!! Btw, should i make the next chapter Josh, Brendon, and Ryan, or just do the morning after?


	11. Josh and His Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a filler...Please comment! I really need some ideas, I would like to know what you think!

“Do you hear that Josh?” Brendon whispers to not wake Ryan, and I mute the movie to listen. “Yeah I hear it, what is it.”

  
“It sounds like music.”

  
“Yeah it does.”

  
“You think it’s just a stereo.”

  
“No it’s really loud.”

  
Josh steps up to go into the hallway, and realizes it’s on the PA system.

  
“What the hell?”

  
“What is it?” Brendon asks

  
“There’s no one in the hallway, it’s basically deserted and they are playing some rock band on the PA system.”

  
“Fuck.” Braedon says, nudging Ryan harshly, waking him up.

  
“What is it Brendon?” he asks, but Josh sees his ears move and registers the song.

  
“Bren…” he says looking him straight in the eyes

  
“Yeah, Brendon what’s wrong?” Josh asks uncertain

  
“We have to go to our rooms now!” He says loud and nervous

  
“Why? What’s happening?” I ask close to crying, all I was doing was watching a movie, and now it’s turning into a horror movie.

  
“It’s Patrick, He…We have to go right now, to my room.”

  
Josh was done asking questions, all he wanted to do was be safe, and Brendon obviously knew what to do. He stand up, brushing his pants off and following Ryan and Brendon out the double doors.

  
“So where is your room?” Josh asks quietly, trying to escape the worst thoughts trying to bombard his mind

  
“It’s up the stairway, on the left Brendon says, running up the stairwell two at a time, Ryan following close behind, looking cautiously over his shoulder time to time.

  
As Brendon reaches the top of the stairs, he halts in his tracks, his breath hitching in his throat.  
“what-“ Ryan starts and halts next to him, falling deadly silent, Josh creeps up behind them on the stair below the landing, and looks between them to see what’s going on. The hallway was pitch black, nothing could be seen except for an almost broken light bulb at the far end of the corridor.

  
“What the hell-“Josh starts and Brendon places his soft hands over his mouth without a sound.

  
Josh’s eyes finally adjust to the light as best they can and he sees what’s got the two boys frozen.

  
It’s… Patrick? And he’s standing at the end of the hallway, still as a statue.

“Pat-“Brendon says quietly, taking a step towards him, music blaring in the distance.

  
“Pat, are you ok?” He knows the answer, he’s just looking for some hope.

  
Josh realizes that Patrick is literally gone, his eyes are wild and yellow, and his hair is sticking up in an all different places in a blond orange blur. His face is dirty and contorted, twisted with rage.

  
“Brendon,” I whisper “What the hell is wrong with him?"

  
“Josh,” Brendon says, dark eyes scanning the room “We are going to make a run for it.”

  
“But,” Ryan starts “He’s going to catch us, you know how fast he is like this.”

  
“Like what?!” I ask getting frustrated with how distant the two are being

  
“I’ll explain it later,” Brendon says inching towards the wall “I don’t think he can see us, it’s too dark. My room is literally right there.” He points to a room five doors down.

  
“Ok, I think we can make it if we go slowly.” I say hopefully

  
“Yeah, it’s not too far.” Ryan says quietly. He’s really scared, I can tell, but Brendon’s here, he’ll be alright.

  
The three boys creep up through the hall, their backs pressed against the concrete walls, inching slightly. Patrick still hadn’t noticed them yet, he was standing at the far end of the hall, breathing heavily, and he started to make his way down the hall to go downstairs.

  
“Shit.” Brendon mumbles as Patrick hobbles forward, almost passing us completely.

  
As Patrick almost trips down the stairs, we make a break for it, stumbling into Brendon’s room, which is exactly like mine except it has band posters all over the wall.

  
“So, what the hell was that?”

  
After a very long explanation, I understood. Now I know why Patrick didn’t talk about his illness, it must be so hard to live in fear after.

  
“You guys wanna spend the night with me?” Brendon asks shakily but picks himself back up “I know you want to Ry.”

  
Ryan blushes and sits down on Brendon’s bunk.

  
“Yeah sure.” I say, leaning back on a swivel chair next to his desk. Brendon gets in bed with Ryan next to him, staring at the ceiling, and I pull a blanket over myself, starting to close my eyes.

  
“Wait Josh,” Ryan says expectantly, “Where’s Tyler?”


	12. Tyler and His Whereabouts

“TYLER!” I run into the media room after rushing out of Brendon’s room and shooting down the stairs nearly tripping. I don’t care if Patrick finds me, I can probably outrun him if I try.  
As I near the television, I see the credits of the movie slowly rolling down the screen, Tyler nowhere in sight. Stumbling forward, I lift the couch cushions and beanbags as if he’s my phone and I lost him.  
“GOD IM SO STUPID!” I yell, my agonizing scream filling the room before bouncing off the walls in a quiet echo.  
“Josh what the hell are you doing?” I hear a voice behind me. It’s Sarah.  
“Oh, I um...” tears swell in my eyes but I blink them away.  
“I lost Tyler and Patrick is,”  
“I know, we have him restrained, poor kid. We had to use the tranquilizer.”  
“Oh crap, it was that bad? He didn’t attack us, he just stood there staring at us.”  
“He probably recognized you, he doesn’t always, but you must’ve had someone with you that he cares about.”  
“Well, Brendon and Ryan I guess, did you find anyone, is anyone hurt.”  
“I’m not supposed to tell you but Andy had a gash in his shoulder, coming from the back so he was obviously chased.”  
“Oh god, how often does this happen?” Josh’s eye widened with worry  
“It doesn’t really. But someone played the music. We think it was Way.”  
“Oh Yeah, probably.”  
“Do you want help finding Tyler?” we only found Andy but they are still looking for people who are missing from their rooms, I can check and See if Tyler is in his?”  
“Yeah, that would be great Sarah, do you have like a walkie talkie?”  
“Something like that.” She taps her ear, it’s a Bluetooth cell phone, cool.  
“I need an update on Joseph Tyler…Vacant or non-vacant?” She pauses for a moment and I think I’m going to throw up.  
“Repeat that…” a low muffled voice comes out of her ear and Josh can make out “Vacant.”  
“I’m sorry Josh, he’s not there, and do you want to check your friend’s rooms? Is there anywhere he might have gone to hide, anyone he could’ve bunked with?”  
“I don’t know.” My voice is shaky, he was my responsibility, and I promised Pete I would watch him.  
“PETE!” I yell, startling Sarah, “he might be with Pete!” I really hope he is, but then I remember.  
“Did you find Pete? He was supposed to be meeting Patrick after he went to the bathroom.”  
“No, we didn’t we could check his room if you want.”  
“Yes, let’s go right now, he’s got to be in there, I don’t know where else he’d be, he doesn’t have many friends. God, I seriously left him here sleeping. SLEEPING!” Sarah pats my back gently, I’m about to have an episode she knows, and she’s trying to keep me calm.  
“Its fine Josh, Patrick was almost stable when we found him, its seems to me he was never too violent.”  
“But, but, what if someone else found him, like Gerard or one of the other boys, they wouldn’t do anything to him would they… Oh my god, Tyler punched him the other day, oh my god what if they found him sleeping and dragged him somewhere?”  
Josh, calm down. Let’s go to Pete’s room and see if he’s there, while we are doing that, I’ll send some paramedics too look for him, how does that sound?”  
“O...ok.” I say fear growing by the minute, staring at the door, ready to leave Sarah here if she doesn’t hurry up.  
“Send a team down to the basement, we need a search for Joseph, Tyler. Responds to Tyler, Short brown hair, 18 years old, 5’9, we need a location, and a health check when discovered.” She presses the walkie talkie again and motions for Josh to follow her to the door.  
“Sarah, what if we don’t find him?” I ask like a child that lost his toy.  
“We are going to find him, it’s only been an hour Hun, and he’s probably fine.”  
I knew he was fine, but my anxiety kept pushing the horrible thoughts into my too full head.  
“Let’s go.” I say breathlessly, dragging her along running up the stairs.  
“You sure know your way around.”  
“Yeah I’ve been to Pete’s room a few times for…to, talk.” I tried to save myself but I knew she knew what I meant. I only go to Pete’s for weed when I really need it, I don’t know where he gets it from, but it’s good and it works.  
When we reach Pete’s room I see a light from under and take no hesitation in busting the door open, hopeful that two brown haired boys are on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, plz comment


	13. Attitudes and Hurt Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely light smut, some mean words towards gay people, warning you.

I was just slipping into sleep as I hear footsteps running towards Pete’s door. Covering my face with his sheets, I cower close to him shakily.

  
“Pete, I hear someone, do you thinks its Patrick?”

  
“No, it can’t be, either way, he won’t be able to get in, we are fine.”

  
“Bullshit.”

  
”go back to bed Ty.”

  
“I can’t, they are getting closer, and I hear it.”

  
Soon the footsteps grew until there was banging on the door, I stayed under the covers shaking

  
“Tyler, calm down, your safe, I’m here.” Pet’s voice was reassuring but the feeling did not last as someone tried shaking the knob frantically.

  
“Stay quiet,” Pete says “Maybe they’ll leave.”

  
Someone was talking outside the door, it was muffled but it didn’t sound like Patrick. I lifted my head to look at the door just as it swung open and Josh rushed in, enveloping me in his arms.

  
“Josh what-“I started

  
“Tyler oh my gosh I was so worried you scared me half to death.” He lifted my face so that I had to look at him. Suddenly I retaliated.

  
“Scared YOU have to death?!” I yell, causing him to let go of my face

  
“I wake up to Pete shaking me in a dark room forcing me to run away from a murderous nutcase and I sacred YOU?!” I push him of the bed and he lands on the floor, getting to his knees as I continue.

  
“Who knows how long I was laying there asleep by myself until Pete found me, what if Geared found me? Huh? What if instead of finding me here you found me on the lower level with black eyes covered in blood?!”

  
Josh didn’t want to think of that, just the thought of Tyler with a black eye sent chills down his back. He deserved this lecture, he deserved it all. God, he was such a terrible person. He left his new best friend alone in the dark sleeping while a psychopath was wandering the halls hurting people. Josh didn’t even notice he was gone, he was too busy worrying about his own goddamn self. Josh covered his face with his hands and began to shake violently, as Tyler had did after he confessed his illness.

  
“Josh?” Tyler asked nervously. He had never seen anybody do this before. He assumed this is what he looked like while having an anxiety attack, and it was scary seeing it reflected in Josh.

  
“Joshie?” Tyler asked bending down

  
I Knew Tyler was talking because he knelt down next to me, but I couldn’t hear anything he was saying. I was too focused on how stupid and useless I am

  
“Josh get up.” I commanded harshly. I thought maybe if I had structure to my voice it would provoke him.

  
I felt my head jerk to one side, than hang on my shoulder and Tyler grabbed my face as I had done to him moments before. My eyes looking at the ceiling as I stopped shaking.

  
“Tyler, don’t touch him. Pete can you carry him?” Sarah stood up suddenly and Tyler immediately backed off.

  
“Yeah I can carry him.” Pete said standing up and cradling Josh, as if he was a toddler.

  
“What, Sarah he’s fi-“I start before she cuts me off.

  
“No he isn’t Tyler. He’s having a breakdown caused by you. Now I’m glad you’re safe but yelling at him was the wrong move. Stay here while I and Pete take him to an op. room.”

  
“I’m not staying here,” I say walking towards the door, before Sarah puts her finger on my lips.

  
“Yes you will, I doubt he’ll want to see you when he comes down from up there in his head. So you can either stay here our wait outside the door.”

  
“I’ll come with you.” I mumble now feeling incredibly terrible. He’s not getting off easy but I still shouldn’t have been so careless.

  
After watching three needles go into josh, I sit back down out in the hallway. I must’ve fallen asleep, because the next time I woke up there was a faint light coming in from the window across from me, illuminating the door handle to Josh’s hospital room. They didn’t send him back, but they did put him in a bulky hospital bed, much softer than the ones in our rooms. I check the wall clock and it reads 3:45. Great. I look both ways in the dim hallway and decide to go into Josh’s room. I know I’m not supposed to, but I’ll take my chances.  
Josh is quietly snoring with his mouth slightly open, a faint smile pulling at his lips

  
“Ty…” He says so faint I wouldn't have heard it if I hadn’t breathed.

  
Josh. He looked so bad. He was extremely pale with chapped lips and his hair looked almost gray in the lighting. I wanted to hug him, to make his face glow with happiness. I wanted to kiss him.  
What the hell? No you don’t, what are you? You’re not a piece of gay shit! Leave him here and let’s go, maybe if you break the clock you can use the glass.

  
“What the hell, your back?” I say a little too loud and Josh stirs in his sleep.

  
_I’m back baby! Look what you did to him, the only person that ever cared about you, and you ruined it. As usual._

  
“Shut up asshole.” I whisper and walk towards Josh, taking my shoes off and getting in the bed with him, he didn’t wake up so I took the opportunity to go under the covers as well and I might’ve put my hand on his chest, I might’ve.

  
At about 4:30 I woke up again, and this time Josh was stiff. He was still warm, but stiff, like he didn’t want to move. Shit, is he awake? I thought and as I began to be aware of my body. I realized my head went from the pillow to the inside of his neck. Shit shit shit I thought to myself as I slowly looked up and moved away as slow as I could.

  
“Aww man.” I hear him say as my head goes back to the pillow. I can’t help but chuckle slightly

  
“Your awake.” I say, a smile spreading on my reddening face.

  
“I have been,” he starts looking down at me “But I liked it. I hoped you wouldn’t wake up.”

  
“Oh so you could eye rape me?” I say with a chuckle and he looks offended, clearly acting as if I appalled him.

  
“Excuse me it was not eye rape, it was wistful gazing.”

  
“Sure, sure.” I joke, moving over, and start to leave the bed.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Josh asks with a raised eyebrow “You’re the reason I’m here, you are NOT going to leave me in this bed by myself.”

  
“Maybe I will,” I say pretending to move towards the door, and Josh tries to get out of the bed before I push him back down. “Hey, hey. You have to stay here.” I purr. “If I stay you do too.” He says, pulling me down, closing his eyes, waiting for me to continue. I’m still mad at him though, he’s not getting off this easy.

  
“Ok I’ll stay,” I say and look at his face. Eyes still closed, tilting my head towards his as he learns forward

  
I lean into him to and do the worst thing I could, which was to brush my lips past his lips and only kiss his cheek lightly before removing myself from his grasp and sitting in an armchair across the room.Josh slowly opens his eyes after realizing I left.

“You did NOT just do that Tyler Joseph.” Says josh from across the room, mouth agape, staring at me as I cross my legs and smirk.

  
“You did not.” He begins to laugh and touches cheek before removing it and brushes his fingers across his lips, then biting them, showing his teeth in a big smile, resting his other hand on his thigh.

  
“Well now you can’t do that.” I argue stubbornly.

  
“Do what?” He asks innocently with a cocked eyebrow, continuing to bite his fingers.

  
“What you’re doing.” I mumble, mad I'm on the other side of the room.

  
“What are you going to do about it? I know you’re still mad at me, but look, I’m all sick and vulnerable. Are you just going to leave me here?" He says mockingly.

  
“I’m not going to do anything about it.’ I say controlling myself, I pull my shirt down past my waist and slowly exit the room.

  
“Tyler Jo-“I hear him say before the door shuts and I turn to stand in front of the big window that looks into his room from the hallway. He’s glaring at me through the glass, clearly not happy. I wink at him then close my eyes, biting my lip softly. I open my eyes and laugh when I see him.

  
“Tyler!” he yells at me, But I can only read his lips. He pulls the sheets up to his neck. I can’t stop laughing and he looks madder than I’ve ever seen him. As I go back to my room, I roll my eyes and sigh. I wish I had stayed. But I can’t go back now, he has to learn his lesson, but now I have to too.


	14. Revenge and Blueprints

After I arrived at my own room, I couldn't help but imagine what Josh was thinking. It was most likely the same as me. A couple times during the night I thought about going back so I could sleep better, after all, it was pretty lonely all by myself.

“How’s everyone doin?” Pete’s voice booms over the table, scanning the small crowds faces.

  
Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon look sleep deprived, Andy and Joe are consuming their food at a rate so fast, you would’ve thought they were going to jail. Patrick looked miserable, and Josh was fuming. I sat quietly, not daring to look at Josh for the sake of not wanting to burst out laughing at the table.

  
“Guys I'm," trick says “I'm so sorry.”

  
“Pat its ok,” Brendon starts “It’s not your fault, and nobody got hurt.”

  
“I did.” Andy mumbles and Brendon shoots daggers at him

  
“Well you deserved it for cheating at Mario Kart.”

  
“It’s just that I put everyone in danger and I ruined everyone night.”

  
“You weren’t the one who ruined my night.” Josh says sourly from next to me.

  
“Well that’s your own fault,” I retaliate, “Don't lie to yourself, I probably kept you up all night my thinking about me.” I smirked than realized the entire table just heard what I said Eight pairs of wide eyes including Josh's stared back at me in disbelief.

  
“WHAT?!” Brendon yells, causing a commotion, is there something Tyty isn’t telling us?”

  
“No... No, um... I was just… kidding.”

  
“Sure as hell you were,” Brendon teases “Out with it sonny.”

  
“No…It was…nothing.”

  
“Tyler and I went in for a make out but he faked it and kissed my fucking cheek, then stood outside the room biting his lip so that I had to watch him.” Josh complains to the table, with a sarcastic smile then turning to me.

  
“Oh my god you didn’t!” Brendon says bursting out in breathless cackles “Tyler what a hoe!”

  
“Tyler why would you do him like that?!” Pete says almost choking on his saliva.

  
“You did him so dirty.” Dallon says wiping a tear from his eye.

  
“Josh what the hell?!” I yell so close to smacking his perfect laughter flushed cheek.

“What babe?” He says, trying not to smile, his lips fighting his cheeks, his lips winning.

  
“Josh!” I whisper yell right in his face “You’re not getting anything now.” The cheap smile he wore vanished immediately when he realized what I had said.

  
“What?! Babe no I didn’t mean it! I swear they don’t care, I just wanted to get you back for teasing me like that.!"

"We'll let's not forget that after I dissed you, you sat there biting you lip like a freaking whore!" What was I supposed to do? Let you get away with that?"

  
He stared in disbelief, trying not to laugh. "Well if you had just stayed maybe you wouldn't have gone back to your room mad." josh said a smile creeping up his face "Well if you had a problem you sure as hell fixed it." I gestured to his crotch laughing. This went from a heated argument to a joke. Brendon whooped and Josh blushed. “So before you tell everyone about how I denied you a fun night remember how you were just as teasing” I say smugly, hiding my embarrassment impressively well.

  
“But…but, how long do I have to wait to have another night?,"

  
“For as long as I think you do.” I say casually. “Bullshit.” He says grabbing my shoulders, pulling me in for a kiss in front of the whole table. In a flash I turn my head, his lips hitting my stubble.

  
“You fucking did not.” He fumes in my face, our noses almost touching. He tries again, hitting my cheek every time.

  
“OHHHHHHH JOSH YOU MADE DADDY MAD!” Brendon yells, laughing his ass off along with the whole table. Josh shrinks down into his seat, staring at his cereal. The talk eventually went back to last night’s fiasco, and soon Tyler was wrapped back up in what had actually happened.

  
“So guys, are we going to get Gerard back?” Pete asks, a devilish grin on his face.

  
“Boy I really want to," Brendon says licking his lips. Maybe we could do an old Tyler Joseph on his ass, beat him up, and then leave him on the lower level with a boner.”

  
Tyler blushes, then starts to laugh along with the group.

  
“Actually guys, what should we do.”

  
“Well, we could fill his room with our pillows.”

  
“We could put bleach in his shampoo.”

  
“OH OH we could put old meatloaf under his bed.”

  
“Guys guys,” Brendon says laughing “I have a better idea.”

  
He waits a few beats before looking around the table, suspense starting to build.

  
“C’mon man, out with it.” Pete says rolling his eyes at Brendon’s dramatics.

  
“Let’s do all of it.” Brendon says smirking. “Andy and Joe do the pillows, Patrick will distract him, Ryan and Dallon do the meatloaf, Josh and Tyler do the shampoo, and Pete and I will kidnap Mikey.” He says simply, putting his hands on the table.

  
“Wait what?” Pete says “we are not going to kidnap Mikey, where would we even put him?”

  
“We we are going to kidnap Mikey Pete, and we can just keep him in an op. room until Gerard finds him.

  
“Bren,” Ryan says shaking his head. “Gerard would kill us if we did.”

  
A grin grew on Brendon’s hollow face. “Not if he doesn’t find out who did it.”

  
The plan was made. The only problem, well, Josh. Tyler’s personal plan involved ignoring Josh until he was basically begging for attention, then apologizing and making out. But obviously Brendon’s idea was more important, so Tyler had to come up with something better.

  
Brendon’s plan was for the most part, flawless. We knew when the nurses went to bed, which shampoo Gerard used, as well as where the bleach was stored. How to acquire meatloaf, and the password to Mikey’s Room. No one asked Patrick how or why he knew, but everyone had an idea. Why Patrick would have past relations with Gerard’s brother, no one knew. But the plan was in action, and Patrick had no hesitation in sacking that little asshole when the time was right. Apparently, there was a falling out a couple years ago, but that’s all history. According to Patrick, he trying to make some new history with someone else.

  
“Tyler, you can’t tell anyone I told you this.” Patrick says in the bathroom during lunch after the plan had been made.

  
“Ok, ok, I won’t.” I said and exited with him, ready to start the plan tonight.


	15. Kitchens and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Josh go to the showers in order to start their plan and things get... awkward?

You could say that I wasn’t particularly thrilled with being paired with Tyler for this operation. I mean, maybe he would forget about everything and he wouldn’t be mad at me anymore. But considering his outburst at the table I wouldn’t be too sure about that.

  
“So Ty when do you want to get the bleach?” I asked him casually “The nurses usually sleep around 10 so we could head out at 10:15?”

  
“Ok, that sounds fine.” Ugh. He was still upset. Maybe I could change his mind later.

  
10:15 came way too early and by the time I made it to Ty’s room it was already 10:30.

  
‘Nice room,” I say looking around “I hope I’ll be here a lot.” Shit. That came out way too provocative.

  
“Not anytime soon.’ He responds and my spirits falter.

  
“No I didn’t mean it like-“I say before he cuts me off

“However you meant it, we’ll just have to wait and see. He says with a wink and pulls on an old black hoodie.

  
God, what was this kid doing to me? I turn around and grin before leading him out the door into the cool dark hallway. Everything had been cleaned up from last night, only Andy was hurt, and Gerard is locked in his room for a week, but he is still able to take showers, thank god. He already smelled bad to begin with. Like tobacco and paint.

  
“It was such a mess last night.” Tyler says walking up beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I go stiff but continue walking

  
“Oh sorry,” he says taking his arm away

  
“No its fine it’s just that,” I say looking at the far wall ahead of me  
“This teasing is going to drive me crazy.”

  
“You already are.” He chuckles and puts his arm around my shoulder one again and I relax at his touch.

  
“Yeah I know.” I reply softly a faint blush creeping up my cheeks.

  
“So where’s the bleach?” he asks jokingly and I motion towards the cafeteria.

  
“They keep it under the sink and the door is always unlocked. I knows it’s stupid to keep the doors to a kitchen unlocked, but it loses its appeal after they find blood on the knives.”

  
“Yeah I guess.” He responds, eyes dark trying to read my face. I think he’s trying to decide if I used the knives or not.

  
“It was only once, I was high.” I say looking him in the face searching for an expression but the one I got was not what I expected. Instead of shock, tears welled in his eyes and he spoke with his voice cracking.

  
“Why would you do that?” He stops walking and grabs my hand.

  
‘I don’t know, I guess it was the only thing that helped how I was feeling.”

  
“Oh.” He says. I know he understands, I just don't know why if he feels so strongly about not doing it why he would do it himself. We continue to walk towards the heavy kitchen doors and push them open.

  
“I don’t know if this is going to work,” I say reaching down to get the bleach, the cupboard unlocked and in plain sight.

  
“Tyler, what are you doing?” I ask turning around at the silence. Tyler stood behind the island holding a knife. His eyes focused on the sharp tip, pressing it to his nose exhaling softly.

  
“Just fantasizing.” He sighs and puts it back in the holder and walking towards the doors, “let’s go huh?”

  
I open the door for him and as he walks out, he glances back at the holder with a look on his face that reads nothing more than ‘see you soon.’

  
“Josh I don’t think this is a good idea.” I say as we enter the bathroom all the patients share, the glass cubicles lining the walls, some still wet from the shower time earlier.

  
“So it’s a fact that Gerard takes his showers at 11 so that no one sees him.” Josh tells me. "I don’t know why he does it. Probably body image issues." I think to myself.

  
“I don’t know why,” Josh says, reading my mind “He probably like the quiet and…privacy.” He sniggers and I don’t know why.

  
“What?”

  
I think for a moment. “Ohhh”

  
Josh laughs “I knew you’d catch on.”

  
“C’mon weirdo, let’s get on with it before he comes in.” He wasn’t coming for another 15 minutes, but I didn’t want to risk getting caught. Each patient has a cubicle they claim, and Gerard’s is at the very end, out of sight.

  
“So what do we do?” I ask, holding the bleach as josh unscrews the women’s shampoo bottle.

  
“Just pour it in dippy.” Josh says smiling and rolling his eyes.

  
“I don’t want to do it wrong.” I shrug and carefully pour the clear liquid into the bottle.

  
“So this is really not that bad, it won’t hurt his hands when he puts it in, and with luck it should dye his hair.” Josh screwed the lid tight. There were lavender suds running down Josh’s hands as he makes the sure the lid is on tight.

  
“Josh,” I whisper scream, “I think I hear someone.”

  
“Shit. I do too.” He whips towards me, eyes blown. “We have to hide.

  
“But Josh-“I say, “he’ll notice if two doors are closed with no water running.” I say snarkily

  
“What if one’s closed with water running?” Josh says, eyebrow cocked nervously

  
“Um, two pairs of feet?” I retort quickly, thinking fast

  
“I have an idea.” He whispers, pulling me into the closest shower, but the farthest from Gerard’s.

  
“I hope you don’t mind getting wet.” He says jokingly with a smirk, turning on the water as the footsteps come closer.

  
“No I don’t mind.” I say seriously.

  
“Ok then.” He turns on the water, sending freezing cold water onto us.

  
“Gerard is coming, don’t say anything,” Josh says before looking at me straight face to face.

  
“Jump.” he says, mouth over my forehead.

  
“What?!” I yelp as he pulls me up so I’m straddling his waist, Josh presses me up against the wall under the shower head, water pouring over my scalp. He turns his face away from mine, burying his head in my shoulder, stifling his voice. Shit, I’m probably so heavy. I look under the cubicle door and see bare feet walking past before pausing. Then continuing. I try not to laugh as I imagine Gerard walking in to see someone taking a shower with shoes on at 11:00 at night. We stay still for a few moments, until we hear the water turn on and josh immedeitly drops me, almost slipping on the wet floor as he scurries out from under the icy flow.

  
“Well that could’ve gone better.” I say while shaking my now soaked brown hair in the hallway.

  
“Yeah well, at least he didn’t open our door.” Josh chuckles, wringing out his shirt on the floor.

  
Tyler tried not to stare. “Let’s go help Brendon and Pete since we finished early.”

  
“You sure you want to?” Josh looks at me quizzically. “Why not?” I respond

  
“I don’t know, kidnapping someone doesn’t seem like your forte.”

  
“Too bad,” I wink, “I’m all for it, but I’m not sure you are.”

  
“Oh I’m plenty man enough,” Josh laughs. “I could’ve kept you in that shower. if you yelped while Gerard was in there, you'd be over. I could’ve taken my chances in the circumstances.”  
Josh sends a wink back and I almost faint.

  
“Heh.” He watches me stutter

  
“I could’ve totally taken you in that shower if I wanted to. You’re still on probation inmate.” I sneer and he backs up, shocked.

  
“Fine then,” He sighs defeated “I guess I’ll just find someone else until I’m off probation.” He turns to look at me and winks with a one sided grin. Kill me now.


	16. Magical Herbs and Sideaffects

“Brendon, Pete.” I whisper, sneaking into Pete’s room, the faint smell of marijuana filling my nostrils, sweet and pungent.

“Blaze up noobs.” Brendon says hidden in the shadows. I stumble back onto josh at the voice and Pete giggles from next to Brendon

  
“Is the deed done?” Pete asks, voice dangerously low for someone so high

  
“Yeah but…You’re not going to kidnap Mikey while your high are you?”

  
“No, no no…. He stands up and pats my head like I’m confused child.

  
“I and Brendon are just assisting the napping.”

  
Josh and I exchanged confused looks

  
“You two are the operators. He says giggling.

  
“Oh hell no.” I say shaking my head.

  
“No way am I kidnapping Gerard Way’s little brother.”

  
“Oh yes way.” Pete giggles taking another hit, drifting higher and higher before my very eyes. "Mikey Way." 

  
“Josh is he going to be ok?” I as nervously, glancing between Pete and Josh.

  
“What do you think is going to happen, he’ll die from weed?” josh laughs and pats my shoulder.

  
“Shut up,” I mumble “I’ve never tried it.”

  
“Whaddya talkin about you’ve never had pot bro?” Pete slurred, handing Josh the loosely rolled joint.

  
“Josh I don’t want any.” I say as he takes it from Pete.

  
“I wasn’t going to offer you any Ty, this is too good quality pot for you to have.” He shrugs before taking a long drag and rolling his head back.

  
“Well that’s no fair.” I huff watching Josh

  
“Stop being jealous, you didn’t want any.” He snaps back. I don’t like this Josh.

  
“Fine well, I’m going to go see Patrick, I walk towards the door, breathing in the clouds one last time.

  
“C’mon Ty don’t leave.” Josh begs, grabbing my arm.

  
“Josh I don-“I start before he cradles my head and brings the joint to my lips. I have to breathe so I take a long puff, finally giving in to the peer pressure.

  
“Woah…” I gasp after it hits me. “Is the medical marijuana?” I look over at Pete and Brendon, who are both fast asleep, and Josh sits looking at a magazine he found under Pete’s bed. Gross.  
If someone told me that pot made mental illness worse, I would’ve ran out of the room screaming at the sight of it. But no one told me.

  
“Josh…” I grumble, looking up at the night sky.

  
“Yeah Tyler?”

  
“How did we get on the roof?”

  
“I don’t really know Ty.”

  
The two of us lay on the cold concrete roof, letting the crisp Ohio air envelop us. Constellations cover space like freckles on a women’s face, and I can’t help but breathe in and let myself fall down from my high. But it wasn’t working. I touch my head. Sweat covers my fingers and I jolt up, grabbing my head as a sharp pain sticks through my brain and I shriek high and loud, as Josh rushes over, the shrieks diminish into whimpers and he pulls me into his arms asking me what’s wrong.

“I, I…” My voice falters “That didn’t feel good, it hurts. It felt good for a little but now it hurts.” I start to cry quietly. I know that pot isn’t supposed to normally do this, and I don’t know why it’s happening now.

  
“Josh, it hurts.” And the last thing I see is Josh’s eyes putting me to sleep as I slump unconscious in his arms.

Shit. The first thing I think is, he’s going to be really mad when he wakes up. I practically forced the weed into his mouth. By now I’m completely sobered, but I have no idea how to get back into the building, let alone carry Tyler with me. I scan the seemingly endless room and I see a ladder at the far end with a door under it. Bingo. That’s probably how we got in, so I pick Tyler up in my arms and carry him to the ladder. There’s light coming from under the door so figure it’ll be fine. I lift the door to find Pete and Brendon on the floor below, smiling up at me.

  
“Guys, Tyler passed out again.”

  
“Jesus Christ he does that a lot doesn’t he?” Pete asks, as a joke but it sounds more like a worried question

  
“Yeah, I’ll ask Sarah about it later.”

  
“You want me to carry him while you get someone to help?”

  
“No its fine, I’m still sleeping in the hospital room, so I’ll just put him there to sleep while I get Sarah.”

  
“Ok, no shenanigans like last time.” Brendon jokes, staring at his knuckles.

  
“He can’t promise that.” I hear say as I start off towards the ward I was in last night. Mikey would have to wait, maybe next week.

  
“Josh what the actual hell?” here it comes, the never-ending lecture by Tyler Joseph. Not that I don’t deserve it, it’s just that it’s punishment enough looking at him pale and stiff, with tubes in his right arm, filling him with nutrients.

  
“I’m sorry Ty, I really am, and I just wanted to have a fun time.”

  
“Well it looks like you did Josh, please leave.”

  
“Wait, what? All I did was give you weed.”

  
“Would you care to explain this?” He pulls up his shirt to reveal a number of bruises on his waist and furrows his brow angrily. “I really trusted you Josh. I didn’t peg you as the sort to drug someone because they wouldn’t give you what you wanted the first time you asked.”

  
What the hell was he talking about?

  
“Are you still high?” I ask nervously.

  
“No I’m not fucking high Josh, maybe you can force feed me another joint, I’m being too stubborn aren’t I?”

  
Oh my god does he really believe I would do that.

  
“YOU THINK I DRUGGED YOU SO I COULD USE YOUR LIMP BODY?!” I yell and he doesn’t even flinch, but his eyes look nervous, he’s remembering last night.

  
“Josh I-“

  
“No no that’s fine,” I argue, “next time you reject me I’ll just slip the date rape drug into your fucking orange juice.”

  
“Josh-“

  
“Stop. You fucking caught me. There’s no possibility that the bruises were from me carrying your unconscious body all over this goddamn hospital so I could help you.”

  
“Josh.” Here come the tears again, my eyes are still swollen from last night’s waterworks, and here they come again

  
“H-h-h how could I ever blame you for something like that?” I gasp out through sobs.

  
“Aw Ty don’t cry.” Josh shushes me and pulls me close, me sniffling and letting out short ragged sobs.


	17. The Aftermath and Purple Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan worked... now the only problem is dealing with the repercussions

I couldn’t remember anything else that happened that night, but I remember Tyler falling asleep on my chest. The next morning came faster than I wanted it too. He was so warm and calm, but I was hungry. Slowly I untangled him from myself and climbed out of the hospital bed, sitting on the ground to tie my shoes.

  
“I’m starving,” Tyler mumbles from above. “You sleep well?”

  
“Yeah.” I reply stretching my back. “Let’s go down to the cafeteria, just act normal, I don’t feel like answering too many questions.”

  
“Ok.” He mumbles, grabbing his shoes and a hoodie.

  
I could tell he didn’t want to answer any questions either.

  
“Hey guys, what happened to you two last night?” Pete asks raising an eyebrow

  
I hear Tyler groan beside me. “We just went back to the room and Tyler got some medication for his head.”

  
“Oh, you ok bro?” Brendon asks, eyes still faintly pink.

  
“Yeah I’m fine,” he says, munching on toast. “So how did the plan go?” He asks.

  
“Oh right. We’ll we were stoned so we just stayed in our room listening to records and drinking.” He winks and his face crinkles in a smile.

  
‘What?” I ask genuinely interested in what Pete scavenged this time.

  
“Just some twisted tea from Sarah’s room while Brendon flirted with her…or tried to.” Pete laughs and Brendon punches his shoulder, giving him a warning glare, motioning his head towards Ryan, who didn’t hear it.

  
“Dude, I was stoned.” He rolls his eyes but blushes none the less.

  
“I wouldn’t argue that, you got arguably drunk too. You’re hungover.”

  
“Oh yeah I am.” Brendon whines, grabbing his head.

  
‘What even happened?” he laughs and rolls his head back.

  
“Well you broke one of my records, spilled the tea on yourself, and tried to kiss me.” Pete chuckles and looks at Brendon’s bewildered face.

  
“Oh sorry man, thank god I didn’t.”

  
“Well I’m sure you had fun while I was passed out drunk.” Pete moves his collar and giggles.

  
“Gross dude!” I yell, erupting in laughs, the whole table does. Except for Patrick. He looks like he could kill someone. I change the subject quickly.

  
“Andy, Joe, how did the pillows go?”

  
“Aww perfect man,” Andy smiles “It couldn’t have gone better, except I forgot Joe was in there when I closed the door. That was a problem.”

  
“Oh yeah,” He groans, “That was a difficult escape.”

  
“How about you guys.’ I ask Ryan and Dallon.

  
“Well,” Dallon starts. “The meatloaf was sticky and disgusting like always, and Ryan’s never-ending gag reflex was going mad so I had to do it by myself. He shouldn’t notice it until tomorrow at the most.”

  
“Good, good.” Brendon says, playing with his fingers like a villain in a movie.

  
“How about you Trick?” Brendon asks, patting him on the back. “Did you distract Gerard?”

  
“Um…Yeah I guess you could say that.” He looks down, eyes dark.

  
“Are you ok?” “What happened?” Brendon puts his arm around Patrick softly.

  
“I’m fine, look, he was going to the showers at about 10:30 and I knew Josh and Tyler were still in there so it was kind of hard to just keep him in one place for a while.” He mumbles, blush rising

  
“What did you do?” Pete says concerned and Patrick shoots him a nasty look that doesn’t belong on his adorable face.

  
“Like you care, too busy getting high and making out with your new bestie.” He spits and Ryan gasps, this is going downhill fast.

  
“Listen babe-“Brendon Drags Ryan kicking and screaming into the bathroom.

  
“Patrick you know that’s not true.” Pete says cautiously.

  
“Well is you all really want to know I asked him if he had seen my glasses, he said yes, brought me to a supply closet…and um yeah.”

  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” Pete screams and jumps up to his feet. “WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BIITCH?!” he scans the room and right on time, Gerard enters with a bang, his face flushed with rage

  
“Who the FUCK dyed my hair?!” I felt Tyler go limp next to me. Sliding under the table, and I do to. Between the seats I see the event unfold.

  
“Aw it looks so cute Gee, is it L’Oréal?” Pete asks through gritted teeth.

  
“It was you scumbag wasn’t it.”

  
“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t.” Pete says mysteriously before continuing. “I see you forgot to mark you territory after you took advantage of my boyfriend.”’ Gerard’s eyes go wide.

  
“Dude you got it wrong, he came onto me, I swear.” Gerard looks terrified, his hair looks fabulous on the other side. It’s been dyed a delicate light purple, and he’s almost unrecognizable.

  
“Oh I bet.” Pete sneers, taking a step towards him, Brendon trying to drag him back.

  
“Pete, stop, he’s not worth it.”

  
“Was it worth it to dye my hair because I got in a scuffle with your messed up friend?” Gerard asks, genuinely wanting an answer. I gasp and I go to nudge Tyler but he isn’t there.

  
“TYLER STOP!” I yell but he’s already shooting towards Gerard, eyes blurred and dangerous

  
“Oh look, here he is.” Gerard laughs at Tyler, who is now directly in front of him.

  
“Got anything to say punk?” Gerard sneers

  
“I dyed your hair.” He says simply and now I’m by his side.

  
“I did too.” I says, not knowing what will happen next.

  
“Oh you did, did you?” “Thought it would be cute if I matched your gay friend buttercup?” He laughs and a hand goes up to touch my hair, uncomfortably self-conscious.

  
“No, he looks cute, you look kind of like a demented Barney.” I choke back a laugh at this, god he’s getting mad.

  
“Wow good one, I bet Pinky pie’s impressed now, you two have fun making out later.” Tyler literally snapped, and by snapped, I mean snapped that asshole’s jaw bone.

  
“What the fu-“he grabs his mouth, teetering on his feet...”

  
“Have fun tonight in the intensive care unit buddy,” Tyler says hitting his left eye and kicking him in the stomach. I cringe and back away. The sounds this kid are making are terrible.

  
“Ty that’s enough,” I command, pulling him back harshly, my arms tucked under his armpits, half dragging, half carrying him as he tries to get more kicks in as Gerard rolls on the ground spitting curses.

  
“I love you, you love me, and we’re a happy family…” I hear Tyler sing loudly as I drag him out of the cafeteria.


	18. Secret Keys and Kitchen Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshie to the rescue when Blurry wants to hurt Tyty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating! :( I have been so booked and decided to squeeze in a filler.

“He deserved it.” I argue grumpily with Sarah as she’s locking me in my room.

  
“Whether he deserved me or not you still broke a rule and I told you what would happen if you did. Not to mention dyeing his hair and the number of other pranks you pulled.”

  
“So what?” I say stubbornly.

  
“So,” she says impeccably frustrated with me at this point. “You invaded his privacy and physically assaulted him as well as disrupting breakfast. Oh, and Josh is locked in to.” She says, looking at her clipboard, eyes scanning Tyler’s room looking for anything suspicious.

  
“Why?” I argue, “He didn’t even do anything!”

  
“Don’t yell Tyler,” She says calmly, ignoring my tantrum. “He was just as much of a culprit as you were.” My eyes narrow and she frowns.

  
“I’m sorry, its orders.” She spins on her heels and exits the room slowly. Just great. A week locked in here.

  
_You're an idiot._

  
“Shut up, I don’t care what you think.” I roll my eyes and lay on my bed, playing with the comforter

  
_Well if you just listened to me you would’ve never come down here, you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble, and you wouldn’t be bored out of your mind._

  
“Your right, I wouldn’t, I’d be dead.” I answer simply but sarcastically.

  
_Better late than never._

  
I shove my head in a pillowcase and groan. A whole freaking week of just sitting here, listening to him lecture me. This is going to be fun. As I was getting out a book on life choices I hear a soft knock at my door, almost like a mouse scraping at the bottom.

  
“What the hell?” I walk over and look through the glass and see nothing. Just as I was walking away I feel something slide and hit my foot. Upon closer inspection I realize is a key wrapped in paper. Careful not to tear it, I open the paper, key in palm, and read the note written.

  
_“Dearest Tyty, I heard you are in a little predicament so I took it upon myself I retrieve this key from Sarah ;) I hope you know how to use a key so if you don’t, you’re fucked. Have a good evening and only use the key when it’s needed. ;) Oh, and Pete told me to tell you this, ~A156~. I don’t know what that means but try and figure it out while ur in prison. Don’t let anyone see you out and keep this in your shoe during room checks, you never know when you’re gonna want to use it. ;) Luv, Bren. P.s, I probably shouldn’t be doing this for you while you’re supposed to be punished but you said Gerard looked like Barney and that can’t go unrewarded.”_

  
What the hell? I laugh and put the key in my pocket. I won’t use it now, it’s only about lunch but I will once the lights go out, I have a flashlight stuffed in my dresser and I have an idea of what the letter and numbers mean, so this should be an interesting night.

  
Two, three, four, five hours of just lying in your room can do some serious damage, mean, my arm hurts from drawing, or trying to draw. I’ve shot about 1,000 baskets, and I’ve finished the books on my nightstand. I’ll have to ask Sarah for more.  
By about nine thirty I was getting restless, I started to make a plan for my break out tonight. I knew that the numbers Brendon gave me were someone’s room, but I’d just have to wait and find out. My plan was to go to their room at about 11, then go to the kitchen with whoever I find, and get some bags of chips and stuff to hoard in my room. Maybe we could go up to the roof or something too, but not get high this time. Hopefully if it’s Pete he’s not stoned.

  
“Here Ty, I got you a candy bar.” Sarah says slipping into his room.

  
“Thanks.” I grumble from above my book. I didn’t mean for it to come out so ungratefully but it did.

  
“I’m sorry Ty, I didn’t put you here, but if you have good behavior, you might get a day off you punishment.”

  
“Good behavior?” My ears perk up and she smiles.

  
“Yeah, if you keep quiet, use your time wisely, and eat your meals, I can let you out early.”

  
“Ok, I’ll take that into consideration.” I wink and return to my book as she leaves the room. After devouring the king sized Twix I eye my alarm clock, 10:58. my plan was in motion. I peek outside of my room and see only a dark hallway, moonlight shining through the large vertical windows, overlooking the courtyard. The lock is easily undone and I creep into the hallway. It smells fresh, as if they just sprayed the nightly antiseptic throughout the halls to kill germs.

  
“Anyone in here?” I whisper, greeted with no response. I strut down the hallway reading the clock, 11:05. Ok, plan is in motion I think to myself as I strut down the empty hallway.

  
_What are you doing idiot? You’re gonna get in trouble I guarantee it. Then, you’re gonna be stuck with me for another week. But don’t worry, I have a few games planned._

I use my flashlight as I saunter up the stairs to the level above me. A sign on the door read “A125-A165”

  
Ok, it should be up here I think as I shine the light on each door, looking for the right number. “156,156.” I mumble to myself until I reach the door. I crouch down and scratch at the bottom carefully, like Brendon had done to mine, but I don’t hear anyone stir inside.

  
_Just leave…hey, I have an idea! Let’s go down to the kitchen, and get one of those knives you were eyeing up! It’s the perfect time._

  
“No, please, I don’t want to. Not anymore.” I shiver slightly praying that someone will open the door.

  
_Yes you do, and you will._

  
I felt as if hands had pushed me forward. My legs were moving on their own and they were walking towards the stairs. I left one final pound on the door and walked down the stairs calm, despite the war going on in my head.

  
“No, please, I don’t want to, please.” I begged myself.

  
_Shut the hell up, it’s been too long, you’ve gone so long without pain. I don’t need any of your shit right now. This is final, it will feel so good, and the bad feels so good._

  
“It doesn’t!” I yell and immediately cover my hand. I’m begrudgingly entering the bottom floor, casually pondering towards the cafeteria. It felt as if I was being held hostage by my own mind and it didn’t feel good. Not one bit.  
The kitchen got closer and closer until I was standing in front of the door. I heard to voices at the same time

  
_“What are you waiting for?”_

  
“What are you doing?”

  
I spun around to see my savior, and low and behold I see the one person I was hoping to.


	19. Salsa and Makeouts

“What are you doing?” I ask and he spins around on his heels, a frightened look in his ghosted eyes.

  
“I was just um…getting snacks.” He mumbles and looks at his feet. I am reminded of the night we were getting the bleach. The way he looked at those knives so longingly.

  
“Ok, were you the one knocking on my door and screaming in the hallway?”

  
“Um...yeah. Brendon left me a note with the key to my room attached.”

  
“Same.” I lift my hand out of my pocket and present the key. “My note was from Pete though.”

  
“Oh.” He mumbles walking into the kitchen without another word so I follow close behind at his heels, him looking his shoulder an alarming amount of time.

  
“What snacks do you want?” I ask, reaching for a bag of tortilla chips and salsa out of the fridge.

  
“I’m gonna get some fruit and whatever else I can find.” I turn my back and grab a bag of Doritos and motion for him to follow me.

  
“C’mon, let’s get some stuff to drink.”

  
“Where are we going?”

  
“The staff room, all the good stuff is in there.” I wink and he smiles, following me like a puppy.

  
“Ok, what do you want?” I ask opening the door easily

  
“Umm, they got any red bull?” He cocks his head and I laugh.

  
“Oh, no they don’t” I shake my head and he frowns.

  
“There isn’t any cause it’s all stashed up in my room.”

  
His smile reappears and I start to leave, shutting the doors carefully.

  
“Do you want to go up on the roof?” He asks, head still cocked

  
“Uh sure.” I answer “what’s up there.”

  
“Nothing.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“That’s the point.” He finishes “There’s nothing up there, that’s the beauty of it. Just you and me and the midnight sky.”

  
He blinks slowly and continues “No doctors or nurses or guards. Just us and that’s the way it should be.” He smiles, lips parted slightly and shakes his head as if he’s twitching.

  
“No illness, no rules, no punishments, just some chips and blankets.”

“Ok, that sounds nice, some peace and quiet up on the roof…No jumping.” I joke and carry the chips and other crap up the stairs, until we are looking up at the trapdoor leading to the roof.

  
“You first?” I ask and watch him climb. When he reaches the top I hand the chips and run to my room to get the drinks. When I return I find him lying on the roof, blankets under him, staring up at the sky. It’s not unbearable chilly but I could use a coat, so I walk over and wrap the blanket around my shoulders and sit criss cross unwrapping the chips.

  
“So, how long are you in for?”

  
“About a week I think.”

  
“Oh, I only have two days left.”

  
“Lucky.”

  
“So…When do you think your leaving here?”

  
“I don’t really know, hopefully not in a casket.”

  
Josh frowns and stares me straight in the eyes.

  
“I will stay here my whole life if it helps you get better.”

  
I can see the seriousness painted on his face and I’m so close to crying. Fuck, I’m so insanely close.

  
“I appreciate that, but I know you don’t mean it.”

  
“I really do Tyler, I really do.” He continues to stare and I’m becoming nervous.

  
“Is there something on my face?” I ask seriously.

  
“There will be.” He leans forward and I’m submerged, holding my breath in fear of drowning.

  
Lips clash, fire erupts in my stomach. I tentatively let him kiss me, pushing back softly.

  
He smiles into the kiss and I mumble out a single question.

  
“Do you love me?”

  
“Of course I do, and I always will, no matter how far away we are.”

  
I pull away. “What do you mean?”

  
‘I’m getting better, I should be leaving in a bout a year, and you could be better too. You are getting better, I know it.”

  
I choke. “A year?!” “A fucking year? You had me so worried.” I sigh and fall onto his sharp shoulder.

  
“We’ll be better together.” He hums Jack Johnson under his breath ‘Hmmm it’s always better when we’re together.”

  
I smile and close my eyes, seeing fireworks under my lids, what used to be violence was now happiness and celebration.

  
“Josh?” I say opening my eyes, squinting so my lashes fuck his face up.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Did you know that I love you?”

  
“Kiss me Tyler.”

  
My head was spinning. He was so soft, so warm. His arms wrapped around my waist and I grabbed the blanket draped on his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, wrapping us up into a cocoon on the hospital roof.


	20. Starry Skies and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop Hallucinations and Angel Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is insanely short and insanely sad so I'm warning you...I'm also thinking of ending the story soon and starting a new one. Thoughts?

I don’t remember how long we stayed up there, but I woke up to the sound of alarms going off and bright light piercing through my eyelids.

  
“Ty what? “I start and realize well fuck, we fell asleep on the roof.

  
“Ty we have to go back down,” I shake him and he mumbles. But there’s no time for being cute right now, those alarms are for us because face it, two insane teenagers are missing and that’s not very good.

  
“But Josh why-?” he asks than realizes “Shit shit shit.” He repeats and stares off the rooftop at the ground.

  
“Ty what are you doing, we have to go!” I yell, running towards him. He’s climbing on the concrete guard between roof and death. Steps away from nirvana, from peace, from hell.

  
“Tyler get down.” I say cautiously. He doesn’t. He continues to climb and I make a grab for his shirt but as I do, he turns around to face me. His eyes staring into mine. No pupils, he had no pupils. He gave me a sad smile before standing straight up, blinking slowly, squinting his narrow, lifeless eyes at my one more time, doing that thing he does when he doesn’t want to look at something, to make it not what it really is, to make it not right. He looks up, staring at nothing. Then tilting his weight onto his heels. Falling backwards, then down, then farther down, then farther. His arms outstretched as if he was waiting for angles to swoop down and catch him.

  
“TYLER NO!” I scream and run forward, leaning over the rooftop, almost jumping over after him as if I could catch his falling body with ease. If only I could fly. I stand by though, watching his figure fall gracefully and almost endlessly, before hitting the concrete walkway with a deafening thud and the cracking of his brittle bones. The bones I used to hold. Now only diminished to a piece of body, wrapped in tortured and destroyed skin. Bystanders shriek, cars stop, and I can see blood seeping out of his ears.

  
“TYLER!” my own scream fills my ear and I sob uncontrollably, trying to climb over the rail over him, but an invisible force pulls me away from him. No, I want to die. Get away from me. Stop. I don’t want life. Not without him. Not without my Tyler. “TYLER!” Guards file onto the roof, yelling my name before roughly shoving my screaming crying body to the ground before injection me with drugs as my face is pressed into the concrete. “TYLER!” Using the drugs to force me into a tortured and never-ending sleep. I can’t hear anything anymore until I open my eyes.


	21. Therapists and Staying Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty gets a new therapist...the he has some confusing feelings for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna stop at 25 chapters...idk. I mean I really want to reach a thousand hits but it seems like the success of the story has been slowing and no one is really commenting, I feel like I should stop putting so much work into it and write something else

“What dude? What’s wrong?!” Alive Tyler shakes me awake roughly.

  
“Wha- Tyler?!” I shoot up and grab his face in my hands.

  
“What happened last night?” I yell in his face and he shushes me softly.

  
“You started to fall asleep so we went back to my room. What happened to you?” He asks concern covers his tired face.

  
“Nothin, I’m, I’m fine.”

  
“Josh you’re shaking.”

  
“No I’m not.” I was, I could feel it. But I wasn’t going to tell him my dream, never.

“Josh are you ok?” His eyes were so deep I could’ve drowned right then and there.

  
“Yeah, you just startled me.”

  
“Yea ok, in your sleep.” He mumbles under his breath and turns away from me, opening his door. I scampered after him like a puppy and following in hot pursuit to the cafeteria.

  
“You are being awfully clingy today.” He smirks and holds my hand.

  
“Yeah I guess, I had a good night with you last night.” I say casually, waiting anxiously for a response.

“Yeah, that was fun, we should do it more often.”

  
“Yeah, that was nice of Brendon and Pete to do that for us.” I reply.

  
“Yeah…Oh shit!” He spins towards me, startling me.

  
“Josh you have to go back to your room, we are locked in!”

  
“Oh right, shit!” I sprint towards my room, grabbing my key and locking myself in as fast as possible, seconds later I hear footsteps towards my door.

  
“Hey Josh, I have your breakfast.” Sarah walks in, not noticing the fading fear in my eyes from the dream, nor my sore and chapped lips, nor the line of sweat on my forehead.

  
“Ok, thanks.” I reply, looking down, knowing she’ll see my guilty face and ask me what happened.

  
“How was last night?” she smirks to my surprise

  
“Um... I don’t know what you mean.” I say simply, challenging her. Leaning back on my headboard and trying to hide my smile and failing.

  
“Ok, sure you don’t.” She laughs and puts the tray down.

  
“Just try not to make it a nightly routine, we don’t need alarms going off on the roof because you decided you were lonely.” I pull my lips in tight. Nodding fast and pleadingly.

  
“Ok.” She ends her little lecture with a sharp nod, her curls bouncing as she leaves the room, locking him in.

We are so screwed, I think to myself as I run through the hallway, feet slapping when they hit the linoleum. Crap, we are in so much trouble if they know. When I reach my room I lock myself in and tuck my key into my vans and sit on my bed with a book that I’ve already read. It’s a collection of poems. They are really cheesy, I think to myself. My lyrics are better than this. A knock at my door makes me raise my head from my latest song.

  
“Tyler Joseph?” The voice asks from outside the door. It’s not Sarah, her voice is lighter, almost like a chirp.

  
“Yeah?” I groan, I was in the middle of a chorus.

  
“Hi um, I’m your new therapist.” She walks in, and I don’t turn my back. I know why she’s nervous. She’s scared. I’m known all over the hospital by all the doctors and therapists. I’m the one that screams, the one that throws things, the one that just won’t give up.

  
“How are you doing?” Her voice shakes slightly.

  
“I’m not going to throw a fucking table at you.” I say, tone low and disrespectful.

  
She doesn’t answer. Instead, walks over behind me and takes my journal out of my hands.

  
“What the hell?!” I yell, and she backs up, not out of fear, but so I can’t grab it back.

  
"I ignore the dark red blood stains on the floor, and I’m back in front of you lord, with blood on the floor. Is this Blood mine or yours?” I don’t want to do this anymore.  
Despite my anger, I’m still surprised she could read my angry chicken scratch.  
“This is beautiful Tyler, very powerful lyrics.”

  
I stay in silence, my ears turning red. She’s very pretty, with eyes like a blue jay and hair like a fountain of gold, I feel like I’m seeing her in Technicolor.

  
“Tyler?” she asks, back to being scared

  
“Gosh you’re not going to be very good at your job if you’re scared of your own patients.”

  
She purses her lips, eyes narrowing at me. She rubs her nose and straightens her back.

  
“I am not scared of you Mr. Joseph, I’ve read your file, I know your story, and I am not scared of you at all.”

  
Oh I get it now, she thinks she’s going to pat my back while I cry on her. Not today I think to myself and laugh inside. I decide to test her patience. I step back before lunging at her, almost as if to tackle her and she flinches and steps back, wobbling on her heels. I lay back on my bead, arms crossed behind my head and chuckle. “That’s what I figured.”

  
She straightens her back again and sighs. “Mr. Joseph we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

  
“Everything’s hard.”

  
“Not if you don’t make it.” Her words confused me but I continued my argument.

  
“How about you prove it?”

  
“If you weren’t so difficult you’d be out of here in five months.” She crosses her arms and smiles at my shocked expression.”

  
_She’s lying dipshit, you are never getting out of here, and you hear me? Not as far as I’m concerned goner._

  
“shutthehellup.” I say in one breath. She doesn’t seem to notice, but if she did she’d know what I was doing. I’m sure she’s read my whole file.

  
“So?” she asks a matter of factly

  
“So what?” I retaliate

  
“So do you want to talk to me or do you want to spend the rest of the week in here.”

  
“I’m not talking to you.” I roll my eyes as if on cue. “You don’t know me.”


	22. Fights and Secret Suprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler...plz comment

Tyler still hadn’t come out of his room. We were beginning to worry. I had been more than the week he was assigned.

  
“Wasn’t he supposed to come out yesterday morning?” Pete asks me

  
“Dude I don’t know. I was sure it was like five days.” I reply looking annoyed.

  
“Well what happened to him?” He asks frustrated at my grumpiness.

  
“I don’t know Pete!” I yell, furrowing my eyebrows at him

  
“Whatever Bren, it’s probably my fault for giving them the keys.” He grumbles

  
“No dude it was my fault too if he got caught, I shouldn’t have gone through with it.” I say shaking my head in protest

  
“Oh, look dude its josh!” Pete moves my face so I am looking his direction and I see josh basically sleepwalking towards the table.

  
“What up criminal?” I say jokingly

  
“The sky.” He replies laughing

  
“How was solitary?” Pete asks, intrigued

  
“It sucked man, there was nothing to do, no one to talk to, honestly I probably would’ve gone crazy if I was in there another day.”

  
“So where is Tyler?” Dallon adds, sitting down at the table

  
“I don’t know.” He says shrugging “Have you seen him Bren?”

  
“I can’t say I have.” I shake my head again and scan the cafeteria. He wasn’t in here that’s for sure, so he was probably in his room.

  
“So, how was the other night?” I smirk and scan his face for a happy expression

  
“It was fun…” He trails off, staring into space

  
“So…what did you two do all alone? Middle of the night? In a hospital all alone?” Pete wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh

  
“Um, we went to the kitchen to get food then hung out on the roof.” He continues to stare off into space, eyes glazing over almost completely.

  
“Josh!” I snap my fingers in his face, and he shakes his head.

  
“Ugh, sorry dude I’m just so fricken tired.” He blinks his eyes slowly and rubs them moaning. When he moves his hands, they are bloodshot and droopy.

  
“Dude you need more sleep, you were in solitary, didn’t you sleep?”

  
“Yeah I did a little bit, I stayed up most of the time though.” I hand him a granola bar and he takes a small bit of it, glancing at the doors.

  
“I’ll ask Sarah where he is later Josh,” I sigh, sounding way too annoyed than I am “You need to start focusing on yourself more, Tyler has all of us looking out for him, and you are slipping. I see it. You are not yourself, you’re his guardian and you need to be your own.”

  
“Thanks Brendon but I think I know what I’m doing. I am myself. We are friends, I’m not devoting myself to him or anything, and I worry and care about his well-being.”

  
“But Josh, you’re starting to threaten your own health.”

  
“IM NOT DOING ANYTHING BRENDON JUST LEAVE ME BE!” At this, I doubled over and fell out of my chair due to pure shock. Pete grabbed Josh and pulled him away while Ryan ran to my aid.

  
“Bren you should’ve just left him…” He mumbles, fixing my hair

  
“You know what? Fine. He can go crazy and stay here forever because he is obsessing over Tyler like an idiot.” I roll my eyes and stare at Josh wile Ryan rubs my chest.

  
“Hun you need to calm down. He’ll be fine. He just needs sleep and some time away from Tyler. It will be fine.” I peck him and he blushes slightly, a pink shadow creeping up his cheeks

  
“Thanks babe, I just, I just worry about them, we are getting out next year, but I don’t know about them.”

  
“We can’t all stay here forever and we can’t all leave together. Brendon, you know that. We are going to have to separate sometime.”

  
I look him in his perfect honey coated eyes “I’ll stay here forever if I have to. If I have to stay I’ll stay with you.”

  
“Have you ever thought that maybe that’s what Josh believes about Tyler?” He cocks an eyebrow, obviously trying to lead me up to this.

  
“Um, oh god… I should apologize.” Ryan nods and I walk towards Josh, enveloping him in a big hug, spilling a few tears on his button up.

  
“I’m sorry Josh, I didn’t know you felt that strongly.” I whimper into his shoulder.

  
“It’s ok dude, I’m sorry too.” He whispers into my hair.

  
“So what are we doing tonight?” I ask pulling away, a smirk on my face, turning to Pete. “You said we were going to have some fun tonight, didn’t you?”

  
“Shh! It’s a surprise for the other guys!” Pete shushes me and giggles, nodding his head at Patrick and the others.


	23. Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's sad, but The next chapter is juicy so stay tuned guys!

This girl thinks she’s going to have me crying on the floor doesn’t she? I ask myself this while staring at her with cold, expressionless eyes. She sits across from me, in my desk chair, eyes narrowed, but still fairly friendly. The more I wanted to resist I just couldn’t. She was really pretty. Like, incredibly beautiful. She should be on a runway or on the cover of a magazine somewhere, not sitting in a dingy hospital dorm locking eyes with a depressed psychopath.

  
“So?” She asks me, voice light and airy. All I could do was stare at her baby blue eyes and her golden waves, almost as if an ocean of sparkling gold was dripping down her slender back and poised shoulders. Though her sky blue eyes were light, they were also as deep as the ocean, better yet space. I found myself getting lost in them before she continued.

  
“Take a picture, it would last longer.” She chirped out a laugh and I found myself stuttering

  
“N-no, I wasn’t, I…Nothing like that.” I tripped over my own words

  
“It’s ok, I know you’re tired.” I wasn’t tired, I was wide awake, and somehow her face was like a breath of fresh air.

  
“Yeah.” I mumble, going back to comatose Tyler.

  
“Well if you aren’t going to talk, I guess you’re just going to have to stay here.” She crosses her arms.

  
“Yeah I guess.” I say, looking at the floor, pretending to be disappointed.

  
_You are doing such a good job goner, way to get her off you back._

  
I was happy she left, but mad that I had made him happy. I shrugged him off and watched her walk down the hallway, back to the offices. Once I was sure she was gone, I reached down to my shoes and pulled out my key that Brendon had given me the other night. This was definitely coming in handy, just like he said. I wonder if they all had a key to get out of their rooms, they sure knew their way around.

I creeped through the halls, in the middle of the day, just because I knew they were probably keeping a closer watch on everything, considering the past few days. I felt blush creep up my cheeks, like someone was unravelling a red carpet on my face. What did that girl do to me? She couldn’t have been any older than me...The prettiest hair, her eyes that I could just sink into…those dark brown eyes.

  
Wait? Brown? “Fuck.” I say simply, and out loud, loud enough for anyone to hear. Just as I rounded a corner towards the cafeteria I crashed face to face with those same brown eyes.

  
“Tyler!” Josh’s face lights up and I can’t help but grin as he pulls me into one of his bear hugs. I breathe in his scent. Faint traces of detergent and a tingle of herbs I was unfamiliar with filled my nose as I buried my face in his shirt.

  
“I missed you.” He says softly into my fluffy hair and I melt into his words.

  
“Dude it’s only been like, 2 days.” I respond sweetly, while also rolling my eyes.

  
“Yeah I know, but it seems you didn’t miss me too much.” He pulls back and pretends to cry.

  
“No no I did, it’s just I’m really tired.” I yawned and rubbed my eyes

  
Bullshit. If you were tired you’d be in your room idiot, not wandering the halls like a loser

  
I could tell he wasn’t buying it.

  
“So why aren’t you in your room? What happened Ty?” He immediately pulls up my sleeves as if I was hiding something. When he pulls up the fabric of my hoodie he sees nothing but faded scars.

  
“What the fuck man?!” I retort and pull my sleeve up, shoving him away

  
“Why would you do that?”

  
He guiltily stares at his feet. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.”

  
“Newsflash Josh, we AREN’T OK!” my yell caught him off guard and he stumbled back

  
“We are all insane.” I shrug for no reason and stalk towards the cafeteria again, leaving him in tears behind me.

  
_Good job goner, he was starting to get on my nerves too. The praise made me feel sick._

  
“Shut the fuck up.” And he did. I sighed and put on a normal face as I walked towards the table.

  
“Hey Ty, we were starting to worry about you!” Brendon grins as I sit down and he hands me a cookie. Fucking oatmeal raisin. Wow.

  
“Thanks.” I eat the cookie. It wasn’t that bad, kinda stale, but what do you expect?

  
“So, how was solitary?” Pete asks, sitting down next to me.

  
“Good I guess.” I look around the table. Something seems off.

  
“What’s going on?” I ask no one in particular and they all grin

  
“What?” I repeat. Something was definitely off, everyone was too happy.

  
“Shady mean Ty?” Patrick sits down before pecking Pete on the cheek.

  
“What the.” I go to continue but Ryan and Brendon go up to get more food, holding hands.

  
“Wait,” I hold up my hands in opposition. “Why is everyone?”

  
“What?” Pete asks innocently, “Brendon had a shipping fiasco, but It all worked out in the end.” He blushes and squeezes Trick’s hand lightly. I laugh and stand up.

  
“That’s really funny.” I start to walk towards Brendon until I hear Patrick

  
“Where’s Josh?” He asks, delirious.

  
“Um, he had to…Um I kind, I yelled at him.” I scrunch up my face in guilt and look at their shocked faces.

  
“But ty…He was so good to you.” Pete sighs and gets up, leaving me with Trick.

  
“He didn’t trust me, and I was mad at him and the new therapist and I and I just sort of blew up at him.” I look at my feet in shame. I didn’t deserve him, he’s too good. But I couldn’t let him get away.

  
“Go get him. Apologize.” Dallon says sternly, like a mom

  
“Go right now Tyler Robert Joseph.” I huff but grudgingly get up and exist the room, heading for Josh’s, that’s where I assumed he was anyway.


	24. Spying and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (light) smut, kinda against someone's will but I didn't want to say rape

While I was walking up the staircase, I felt uneasy, it was too quiet. Too quiet. Maybe he wasn’t up here. I put my ear to his door any heard nothing. As I was walking back down the stairs, heading towards the bathroom, I heard a faint noise, like a choked sob.

  
“No, no…” I froze. It was so quiet I couldn’t make out the owner of the voice, but I felt my ears move as I listened for another sound.

  
“Stop…get off.” It was still so close to being silent. Was I just hearing things?

  
“Get…off…ASSHOLE!” This definitely wasn’t in my head. I tiptoed up another flight of stairs, where the noise continued.

  
“Shut the fuck up...just be quiet.” The voice was low and was almost a growl. I definitely didn’t know who this was, but I didn’t sound good.

  
“I have a…”

  
“Shut your fucking mouth.”

  
“Get off…”

  
“You said you were upset…”

  
“Not anymore, get off me…”

  
“You think I’m just going to let you get away?”

  
“Please.”

  
The voices were clear now, I was standing right outside the door. It wasn’t a dorm, it was a closet. Should I get someone? Pete? No, I had to think fast.

  
“Ty…” I didn’t hear that. No, it couldn’t be, he was in the bathroom, I was sure of it.

  
“Tyler…”

  
“Shut the fuck up.”’

  
I had to take matters into my own hands. I had to.

  
I brought my shaking hand to the knob, not knowing what was on the other side. The door flew open with a shrill creak and two pairs for wide eyes stared back at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We are all insane.” That hurt. That was like a stab in the chest.

  
He turned on his heels and stalked off down the hall leaving me there, tears welling in my eyes. I wanted to yell back, to scream his name and run after him. But I knew I couldn’t. He was just letting off steam, that’s it. He didn’t mean it. Of course he didn’t… But that didn’t stop the tears from falling down my face. I walked down the hall, heading for my room sniffling. Why did he have to be so mean? I knew I was acting like a child and I should’ve just shaken it off but I just couldn’t. He was so bipolar, I never knew what he would be like, he only seemed happy when he was with me but just then he was so-

  
“Hey.” I spun around, looking for Tyler, but I didn’t see one. I saw a black figure standing on the landing in the staircase, coming down from a story above me.

  
“Hello.” I respond, hiding my wavering voice. The figure approached me, and I let it, not remembering this is an empty hallway in a mental hospital.

  
“Why are you alone Joshie?” The figure asks, coming closer. It was Gerard. Fuck.

  
“I was just going back to my room.” I turn to leave but he grabs my shoulder with rough hands.

  
“Why are your eyes red? You high?”

  
“No I was…Um…nothing.” I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

  
“Don’t tell me Mr. Tough guy was crying, did your boyfriend break up with you?” he sneers, red hair falling onto his face.

  
“No I um…” I make a feeble attempt to push him away.

  
“I’d be a much better boyfriend to you.” He whispers, catching me off guard. The table had always assumed he was “with” his friend Frank.

  
“But Frank,” I start.

  
“Frank doesn’t have to know honey,” He says, eyes hooded and dangerous.

  
I wanted to scream, I wanted Tyler to hear and bolt up the stairs to save me, to hold me and tell me I was his, I wanted to beat up Gerard. But he was so strong, and I was so vulnerable. He noticed my struggle, and sneered again.

  
“You’re in quite a pickle aren’t you?” He pulls me towards a wall, and before I knew It, I was in a closet, his body pressed against mine. I whimpered. It was so depressing, but he seemed to enjoy it.

  
“Looks like you don’t have your army of freaks to save you now.” His breath was hot on my face, and I flinched at his words.

  
“C’mon baby, this isn’t as much fun if you don’t put up a fight.”

  
I didn’t want to put up a fight. I was tired and my eyes were sore from crying. I didn’t want to keep them open. In a flash, his lips were on mine and they tasted like smoke and leather, which is what I expected, but not what I wanted. I became mad. Not at him, at Tyler. This way all his fault and you know what? I didn’t care. I’ll stay here and make out with Gerard. That’ll show him. I kissed back, and he smiled into my kiss, his lips fighting back. After a little, he began to get rough and dominate and I knew I was going to bruise from how tight he was holding me.

  
“That’s enough. Stop.” I said pulling back. He didn’t seem to like that though.

  
“Uh uh slut, you’re mine right now.” I really didn’t like that

  
“What did you just call me?” I asked furiously. “Get off of me creep.” I tried pulling away, but he had a death grip on my waist, and I knew I wasn’t getting anywhere.

  
“Get off.” I mumble as he latches his lips to my throat, trying to shut me up with pleasure. It felt good, but I didn’t want any more the more he gave me.

  
“Uh…GET OFF!” I yell and shake my neck yelling.

  
“Shut the hell up!” He repeats, grabbing my throat and attacking my collarbone, his hands roaming farther than my waist.

  
“Tyler…ty.” I moan his name quietly, it’s almost a whisper.

  
“He deserted you Josh, he doesn’t care. I could rape you right here and he would never know.” Gerard whispers in my ear so quiet I could hear my heart beating.

  
“No…please.”

  
“Shut the hell up!” His was whisper shouting in my face

  
“Don’t you like this? You kissed back. You can’t take it back now Joshie.”

  
“Don’t call me that. I wasn’t going to cry. Not now.”

  
I’ll call you what I want you little whore.” He bit my neck softly, and I stifled a moan, not succeeding.

  
“You like that huh?” he bit the skin again, holding it between his teeth.

  
“Uh…Stop.” I groaned out the wilted request

  
“You seem to be enjoying it though, I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun.” He teased, playing with the hem of my t shirt.

  
I whimpered again, burying my face in his hair. I really didn’t want to, but I was about to collapse, and my neck couldn’t support my weight anymore.

  
“Tyler.” I sobbed into his hair and just as the vowel left my lips the door swung open.


	25. Bad Decisions and Unascapable Situations

“WHAT THE?” I stood in the door frame, mouth agape at the scene in front of me

  
“TYLER!” Josh screams and wriggles out of Gerard’s grip. He ran to hug me and I backed away

  
“What the fuck…” My eyes are shifting, breathing heavy.

  
“What the fuck is going on?” I repeat, and stand with my arms crossed as Gerard strolled towards me

  
“Killjoy.” He spat in my face, “We were just getting to the good part.” My mouth hung open as the asshole swaggered past, into the hallway, before wiping his mouth and making his way down stairs whistling.

  
“Ty…He…I didn’t.”

  
“O fucking k.” I snort and turn on my heels, I can’t believe he was making out with…GERARD! OF ALL PEOPLE!

  
“TYLER!” He wasn’t going to let me leave him again, I knew that. I might’ve been walking slowly so that he’d be able to catch up. I might’ve.

  
“TYLER!” He runs in front me, stopping my feet in their tracks.

  
“What Josh?” I have tears in my eyes, I know it, and I know he can see them too.

  
“Tyler it wasn’t me, he grabbed me when I was walking to my room and, I didn’t want any of it, and he tasted bad, and he was too rough, and there are bruises and…” He trailed off before resuming.

  
“I didn’t want it, I mean…It wasn’t THAT bad it just… I didn’t want it but then I wanted to make you mad but then, he was groping me and there’s…” He pulls up his shirt to reveal a number of purple bruises.

  
I realized it really wasn’t Josh’s fault.

  
“Josh I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. He flinched. God fucking dammit.

  
“You were there, you saved me.” He whispered into my hair. But I didn’t save him. He smells like burnt rubber and lust and I don’t like it. It’s not ok and it’s all my fault.

  
“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Pete screams from the table at dinner. It was late, and Josh told the story probably five times now and every single person is fuming

  
“WE HAVE TO GET HIM!”

  
“But how?”

  
“I DON’T KNOW LET ME THINK!”

  
“How bout we bring back the last part of our plan?” Ryan suggests, a devious smile on his face.

  
“And what’s that?” Brendon asks and everyone remembers

  
“Let’s kidnap Frank and Mikey.”

  
A chorus of cheers erupt from our table but Josh shushes them.

  
“Guys hold on, we can’t kidnap both of them.” He says sternly

  
“Oh yes we can.” Pete says rubbing his hands together.

  
“No……” Josh whines, “We don’t need any more trouble.”

  
“Look Josh, he’s made a move on you and Trick, he can’t just get away with it, no matter how much you liked it.” He smirked.

  
“Too soon bro.” Brendon said, shaking his head smiling.

  
“Sorry Joshie.” He joked.

  
“So, everyone ok? Plan in action? Good!” Pete Springs up and grabs Brendon and Trick by the necks like they’re kittens.

  
“Wait!” Dallon jumps up after them.

  
“Where are you going?” Ryan asks

  
“Straight to hell.” Pete winks and they run out of the room, leaving the rest to sit there and make our own plan.


	26. Bait and Backlash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a groupchat later on? idk...I tried

“Pete what is going on inside your head?” I laugh as we run down the halls to his room.

  
“Trust me, not a lot.” He jokes and ruffles Patrick’s hair

  
“C’mon man…” He whines. “That took me 15 minutes.”

  
“Oh sorry, Ill fix it.” Pete ruffles it even more and Patrick laughs.

  
“Aww Petheric,” I sigh “leave it to the shipping master.” I pat myself on the back.

  
“Yeah well, so far you still haven’t gotten me, Andy, or Joe anyone.” Dallon huffs.

  
“Sorry bud, I think I saw a nurse that was pretty cute. She bandaged me that one time I scratched the skin on my arm off.” That was not a fun month, it took so long to grow back. It’s just that I had an itch…And it wouldn’t go away.

  
“Gross dude don’t talk about that.” Pete cringes and I laugh it off.

  
“Anyway, she told me to call her Breezy, she’s pretty hot dude, get in some trouble and she’s all yours.”

  
“Brendon I’m not going to get in trouble just so I can talk to some girl.’

  
“That’s really funny dallon.” I said, with no explanation why.

  
“Pete we can’t do it until everyone goes to bed,”

  
“Dude I know that, but we need to plan.”

  
“So what is the plan smart guy?”

  
“You are not going to like it.” He chuckles and blushes a deep red, staring me in the eye.

  
“No way dude, I’m not being the bait. No way.” I shake my head to emphasize my point.

  
“C’mon Bren, you’re a total fuckboi, just do it.” He dropped to his knees at my feet and begged with his hands clasped together like I was fucking Jesus, “Please Brenny? For me?" He batted his eyelashes.

  
“Ugh fine.” I said rolling my eyes at his silliness. In a moment, grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his face into my crotch, his forehead clacking against my belt. He faked a moan and I pulled his head back roughly. "Oh daddy." He moaned, mouth wide. We laughed but when I looked up at Trick he looked like he could punch me, which made me laugh even more.

  
“Sorry Trick, it was a joke.” I said, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

  
“It better be."He narrowed his eyes at me Trick pulls Pete up by the neck and smiled. "I wasn't going to. At least not in front of everyone." He winks, challenging Trick.

  
Patrick sighs and whispers something in Pete's ear and I watch as he goes pale, Patrick ghosting his hands over where his head was on me. Pete sucks in a breath and Patrick smirks and licks his ear slowly. “Back to the plan,” Dallon sighs, frustrated with our annoying gay hormones.

  
"Sorry we are being flaming fags dal." I laugh and pat the front of his jeans softly. He sucks in a breath and stares straight ahead and I remove my hand with a large grin. "Letsgetbacktotheplanplease." He gasps out. “Right yeah, so Brendon, You know what to do, or at least I trust you do.”

  
“I think I can handle it.” I say with a smirk. I knew exactly what I was going to do to this dirt bag, he was going to fricken get it.

  
“Ok, Trick, Dallon, and I are gonna wrangle Frank, then I’ll leave him with Trick and Dal while I go to get Mikey with the others, and I might send Andy and Joe to check up on you Bren, I don’t know how far you’ll go.”  
“Yeah me neither,” I joke “But I have an idea of what I’m going to do.”

  
“Ok then. I was going to save these, but I guess tonight’s as good a night as ever. Here are some pagers. But you can text with them. They are basically kik machines, and everyone has one.”

  
“Whoa cool!” I press the button and the little phone lights up to a group chat like screen with a list of names above.

  
“This is sick dude!” Dallon says “When did you slip the other guys theirs?”

  
“Oh I put a pile of them on the table under a hoodie, they’ll find em.”

  
“Oh ok.”

  
“So let’s get started?” I ask, looking at the clock. Its 10:15, so we have some time to set up our plan. I’d be “distracting” Gerard while the others nap the boys, and then we’d bring the two of them to the basement and just leave them there. It was mean sure, but Gerard was nasty.

  
“Yep, see ya Bren!” Pete said

  
“Good luck B.” Dallon said, ruffling my hair.

  
“Bye, don’t fuck him.” Trick shoved me and I pushed him back.

  
*Beebs added Peterlewiskingston, Thisaintascene, Mom, Babe<3, Littledrummerboi, and Selftittilated to the chat*

  
Beebs: so everyone know whats goin on?

  
Peterlewiskingston: yep

  
Thisaintascene: ^

  
Mom: ^

  
Babe <3: Ya I guess, nap Mikey?

  
Littledrummerboi: ^ Tyler did’nt get one 

  
Beebs: yeah, you guys get Mikey, we got Frank. Meet us in the basement @11

Babe <3: Ok

  
Mom: Is Tyler’s name self-titillated?

  
Littledrummerboi: So it is XD XD

  
Peterlewiskingston: ^^ boi

  
Mom: Let’s just get on with it alright, stay safe Bren, we are getting chloroform now.

  
Beebs: Geez you guys are serious

  
Peterlewiskingston: excuse me but our smol bean and our ginger were violated.

  
Mom: how dare

  
Littledrummerboi: how dare

  
Babe <3: how dare

  
Thisaintascene: how dare

  
Beebs: how dare

  
Peterlewiskingston: K, see you noobs when the bitches are snatched!

  
Beebs: K

 

  
It was cold, real cold in the hallways. It might’ve been the A.C, but then again, it could’ve been my nerves. I know I’m a fuckboy, but something about Gerard threw me off. He had an air about him that made me not want to go through with the plan, but if I backed out I could put the other guys in danger.

  
“Get yourself together mate.” I rubbed my head and wrung my hands as I approaches a sign

  
(Patient shower room)

  
“Ok, this is it, just distract him Brendon, they invented toothpaste for a reason.”

  
(11.00)  
I heard a door open and Gerard stepped into the room, I knew my plan and I stuck with it, no going back now.

  
“Wha-“He started before I cut him off.

  
“Oh, sorry I guess… I guess *sniff* I’ll go.” This was perfect.

  
“Oh, um…what happened?” he sounded interested, but not like he felt bad for me, more annoyed that I interrupted his alone time.

  
“R…Ryan b-b-broke up with me.” I let out a fake cry, and buried my hands in my face, splashing water on it from the floor.

  
“Oh sorry man…” I knew he only had one thing on his mind. He walked towards me with little caution and rubbed my shoulder. “I could make you feel better?” It was more of a question than a statement, but I knew what he meant by the smirk on his shallow face. I was willing to drag out this conversation as long as I could, but I knew he was going to skip the talking if he could.

  
"Really?" I hated how pathetic I sounded, even if it was fake. "Ok then." I mumble and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, dragging me into a stall like I hoped he would.

  
“God you’re so fucking hot when you’re crying.” He pushed the hair out of my face. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

  
He leaned in without warning, tilting his head at a perfect angle and pressed his lips to mine. He’d been smoking, and hadn’t eaten anything in a while because he only tasted like smoke, with no sign of food or toothpaste. To say he was a bad kisser would be a lie. If I did’nt know better I’d say he was a better kisser than Ryan. But Josh was right, he was wild and possessive and did’nt ask before sticking his tongue in my mouth. It was fine, I mean, if it was under better circumstances I would say the session was great.

  
“Uh,” I sucked in breath when he touched my ass. Josh said he hadn’t wandered too far with him…What made me different?

"Am I better than Ryan?" I couldn't lie, even though I wanted to. I didn't speak, my moans explained the answer for him. "You like that babe? God, your so hot." His praise made me feel sick, but it didn't stop me from pulling away. I didn't kiss him, I let him direct me which was a thing I usually didn't do. The next time he leaned in I bit his lip and held it between my teeth. It was at this moment that I lost control of myself. But right as I got into it, he ruined it. "Mmmm, you want it rough slut?" I don't let anyone call me slut. Not even Ryan. And this was going way to far.

"What?" I gasp out. "You want more you little whore?" He smirked and ran his tounge flat along my collar bone, large hands gripping my ass. I chuckled internally, but let out a loud pornagraphic moan instead. I cringed at myself in my head. That's was a bit over the top, even for me. I had always assumed he was a bottom as well, a lot of things were surprising me tonight. “You must feel pretty lucky.” I say pulling away from him sneering.

  
“Why is that baby?” He asked, pulling in again.

  
“Three guys in one week, that’s impressive.”

  
The look of shock was prominent on his face “I don’t know what you're-.”

  
“I know you do,” I said, cutting him off again, “But we aren’t going all the way tonight…baby.” I spat the last part at him, before swinging my arms around him and putting him in a chokehold, gagging his mouth with a cloth I had brought, and handcuffing him to the shower head bolted into the wall. (Don’t ask where I got them from ;)

  
“Bye bye hunny,” I say, waving at him before I exit the room. Leaving him tied to the shower, yells muffled by the gag.


	27. Sleepy Frank and Gurney Escapes

“Ok, so where is Frank’s room Patrick?

  
“Uhh, I think it is A125.”

  
“Ok, it better be.” I laugh and imagine us busting into someone’s room at 12 in the morning and having it be the wrong person.

  
“Shut up Pete.” He shoves me and I dramatically fall on the ground.

  
“How dare.” Dallon says to Trick and he trips over my fallen body.

  
“Shit its dark.” I mumble, reaching around groping at the darkness like a blind person.

  
“Yeah it is.” Patrick opens his kik machine and uses the faint digital light to illuminate a path for us so we don’t trip.

  
We reach the A hall and Dallon creeps up to the door pretending to be a spy. I stifle a laugh with my hand and Trick snorts.

  
(11:43)

  
“This is it?” I ask and Patrick nods

  
“Yeah I’m pretty sure.” He shrugs and he better be fucking right.

  
I pull the knob softly. What the actual hell? It’s fucking unlocked.

  
“What the hell?” Patrick whispers behind me and I enter the room and approach the sleeping body. It was the same length as Frank I guess, and when Patrick shone the light on the figure it revealed long black hair. The wall had band posters covering it, and he had colored a portion of the floor in what looked to be black sharpie.

  
“Is solitary that fucking boring?” Dallon laughs, inspecting the area of black tile.

  
“Yeah dude it sucks, this must’ve taken fucking hours.” I respond, shaking my head.

  
Frank groans and turns over in his bed, laying on his back.

  
“Dude we have to hurry up with this.” Patrick nudges me.

  
“What do we do know?” Dallon asks me, eyes wide.

  
“I have no idea.” I really hadn’t thought this out.”

  
“PETE” Trick whisper screams. “You are such an idiot!”

  
“Sorry dude, let’s just grab him and carry him to the basement, if he wakes up, chloroform dat bitch.”

  
“We can’t carry him dude, he’s way too heavy to carry all the way down to the basement.”

  
“Oh shit, your right.” Patrick leaves the room and returns seconds later with a gurney, squeaking at his heels as he drags it into the room, barley enough room for the three of us.

  
“We can use this?” he raises an eyebrow.

  
“You’re a freaking genius Patrick Stump.”

  
“I know.” He blushes and pulls it over to Frank’s bed, it’s literally a miracle that he hasn’t waken yet.

  
I lift him up, and he lays still, eyes closed, snoring lightly.

  
“Dude what the fuck, I can’t believe we are actually doing this.” Dallon chuckles.

  
I pick Frank up and he is actually really light. I mean, I’m not that surprised, he’s basically a midget.  
I lay Frank’s sleeping body on the gurney and Patrick ties him down. The minutes his fingers brush his waist, Frank shoots up, but falls back down as I help Patrick finish tying him. We hold him down as we finish latching up the straps, and he’s waking up fully now, realizing what happening

  
“What…WHAT THE-“He asks in a foggy morning voice and struggles against the straps.

  
“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!?” He yells, and I cover his mouth as we wheel him toward the elevator kicking and screaming bloody murder. I can feel his breath quickening under my palm and he tries to bite me

  
“What the fuck bro?” I laugh at his futile attempts to be freed by the binding leather.

  
“Why are you?” He tries to kick Patrick and I decide he’s had enough

  
“Dallon,” I sigh “Could you hand me the chloroform?’

  
“Wait…WHAT? NO! PLEASE NO!” his pupils expand as I press the cloth to his screaming mouth and nose, his eyelids fluttering before they close, and his body goes limp, breathing labored.

  
“Shoulda locked your door Frankie.”


	28. Trouble With Ry and Joshie

“Mikeeeey Waaaaay?” Josh sang as he skipped through the halls, his arms swinging at his sides.

  
“Josh shut up.” Ryan giggled and put his hand over his mouth.

  
“DUDE DID YOU JUST LICK ME?” Ryan shrieked and shook his wrist in disgust.

  
“Gross dude…” He mumbled and wiped his arm on the side of Josh’s shirt.

  
“Stop flirting you have a boyfriend.” I spat at Ryan and he immediately shrank down.

  
“Sorry Tyler…” He looked at his feet. Great, now I’m the bad guy. "Why didn't Brendon come with us?" I ask.

  
"Pete said he had a "special job" for him, so I have no idea." I think I had an idea of what he was doing, but I didn't say anything, just nodded and walked ahead of the two. After a few minutes I heard giggling and turned around to see Josh carrying Ryan, "Josh." I say calmly, "he has a boyfriend. And I thought you did to." He ignored the second part of my remark and retorted quickly. “Tyler chill, Brendon goes around making out with people all the time, Ryan dosent care and neither should you." His hand flew to his mouth as soon as he said it, realizing what he had said, and Ryan’s face was no less than shocked.

  
“WHAT did you just say?!” He grabbed Josh’s shirt.

  
“No I um…It’s all for good reason, he’d n-never cheat.” He babbled and Ryan wasn’t buying it.

  
Ryan jumped out of his arms and crossed his own. “Fine. I don’t care. Whatever, he can go fuck whoever he wants.” His hands curled into fists as we walked.

  
“Ryan…I’m sorry, he really doesn’t. I was just exaggerating.” Josh pleads with him but he made up his mind.

  
“We if he can go around and screw everything that has a hole than I sure as hell can too.”

  
Before I knew it he was tilting Josh’s head towards his own gingerly. I stood and watched in awe, what the fuck was going on? Did Ryan just kiss my boyfriend right in front of me? I didn't stop them and about five minutes later they came out of a storage closet. Josh fixing his hair and Ryan wiping his mouth. Both had grins smeared on their sweaty faces. And I was furious.

  
“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” I scream in Josh’s face.

  
“What?” He responds with innocence. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME JOSH?!" “You never really marked me as yours, I assumed it was ok.” He shrugged and I wanted to fuck his right there and show Ryan what he was messing with.

  
I spluttered at his words “Well…I just t-thought after the roof that we were…Like, official.”

  
“Oh, sorry dude…” He rubbed his neck, obviously shaken up. “ I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I felt bad about saying that and I owed Ryan a favor. maybe later, after the mission we could have some fun?"

  
I rolled my eyes “after you screw Mikey?” I still wasn't happy, but I could stay mad at his guilt. “Gross dude.” He laughed and started walking again “Let’s get on with this.”

*Chat resumed at 12:28am*

  
Peterlewiskingston: you dweebs done yet?

  
Beebs: I am ;)

  
Peterlewiskingston: that was fast you whore.

  
Beebs: don't call me that, I finish quickly what do I say?

  
Baby <3: You don’t have to tell me twice

  
Thisaintascene: OMG WHAT A FUCKING ROAST RYAN ROSS!!1!1

  
Beebs: wow that hurts babe

Littledrummerboi: Give me credit for that Ry

  
Baby <3: Josh told me to say that

  
Beebs: I hate all of you

  
Peterlewiskingston: since when?

  
Beebs: since the summer of 2001...

  
Thisaintascene: plz don’t start with that

  
Beebs: Joe meets Patrick…

  
Thisaintascene: STFU BREADBIN I SWER

  
*Beebs changed his name to BREADBIN I SWER*

  
Peterlewiskignston: Anyway…we are done, so is Brendon, what about your lot Josh?

  
Littledrummerboi: we are in his hall rn

  
Thisaintascene: Need help?

  
Baby <3: nah, just stay in the B-ment, we’ll meet u ther soon.

  
Peterlewiskingston: K, see you in 10?

  
Baby <3: K, see u

  
“This is Mikey’s room?” Josh asked and I nodded.

  
“I’m pretty sure.”

  
“Ok, let’s go, I don’t want to drag this out to long.” Ryan huffed.

  
The door clicked open and a tall figure laid in the bed. Ryan played with his long bleach blond hair while Josh went to get the gurney. ‘K, have the gurney?” I asked Josh. Pete had told him it was easier to carry the body downstairs if we had one

  
“Yeah.”

  
Getting Mikey on to the gurney was actually too easy. He never moved, not even a twitch. Good thing to, because we forgot the chloroform with Fallon. The gurney was way to noisy for a midnight stroll through the ward, and I was afraid a doctor would jump out and find three insane patients wheeling a gurney down to the basement with a kidnapped psychopath tied to the top.

  
“Is this the elevator?” Ryan whispered and I shone the light on it.

  
“Yeah.” As we all shuffled inside, Josh pressed the button labeled –B. The ropes of the elevator squeaked and shrieked at the friction, and when the flooring thumped and my stomach lurched I knew we were there. As the doors opened I heard I familiar voice come from the eerie shadows.

  
“Hiya fellas! Ready for our playdate?”


	29. Sharpies and Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Ryden trash l8tr...ur comments make me smile

“DID YOU PUNCH MIKEY?!” Pete cackled and I shake my head

  
“No dude, he still fuckin asleep.”

  
“OH MY GOD NO FUCKIN WAY!” Pete yelled in my face, spraying spit on me.

  
“Yes, that’s what I just said. What are you on dude?”

  
“JUST A LITTLE BIT OF FIVE HOUR ENERGY BRO!”

  
“Patrick…” I ask quizzically

  
“I couldn’t stop him…sorry bro, he chugged like four fucking bottles, so he’ll crash soon.”

  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. Great, this is exactly what I need right now. An over excited Pete Wentz and two unconscious bodies that we kidnapped laying in front of us.

  
“What are we doing now?” I ask, turning to Trick

  
“Wait for them to wake up, I have no idea man, this was Pete’s idea.”

  
“Well… ask him then.” I say annoyed at his cluelessness.

  
“Let’s wait for Brendon.” He says, wringing his hands.

  
“WHATS UP FUCKERS?” Brendon yells, as if on cue as he burst in the door, announcing his presence. The group groans and Andy and Joe run in on his heels.

  
“Brendon I told you not to drink those!” Andy yells out of nowhere.

  
“Don’t tell me…” Patrick moans

  
“Five hour energy.” Joe says simply, shaking his head.

  
“Where are you guys getting them from?” Patrick asks, agitated.

  
“The doctors lounge.” Joe says simply. “I have no idea why or how they got them.”

  
“Great…” He mumbles

  
“Pete, what are we doing now?” He asks sternly, holding Pete’s jittering face in his hands

  
“UH I THOUGHT WE WOULD TIE THEM TO A POLE!” He yells.

  
“Ok, ok you don’t have to shout Petey.” Patrick says.

  
“Oh, there’s rope over there, could you get some please Josh?” He motions towards a cabinet at the far wall. The basement was cold and dark, emergency lights shining above, casting a faint orange glow over the quiet room. There were concrete floors with poles sprouting out of them to hold the ceiling up. Behind locked doors there was a boiler, and an A.C unit. I knew this because Sarah frequently complained about how scary it was back there. We didn’t have access, even if we did I wouldn’t have wanted to go in. When Josh got the rope we lowered the bodies onto the floor and positioned them to sit upright.

  
“Gather round boi scouts, let the troop leader show you how it’s done!” Josh announced and I stared in amazement at his rope skills.

  
“I learned it when I was a kid at Boy Scouts...like what you see?” Josh winks and I blush profusely.

  
“I do.” Brendon nudges Ryan and he lowers his head. I could tell he felt bad for kissing Josh because he was mad at him. Brendon didn't seem to notice. He's extremely hyperactive, but there's a dark sadness in his eyes that decided to show itself tonight. I didn't know what it meant, and I didn't want to snoop.

  
“It’s ok Ry.” I whisper in Ryan's ear, trying to calm him. Goosebumps formed on his neck from the tickle.

  
“Looking for hickeys Ty? You aren’t going to find any, but you might tomorrow.” Brendon smirks and Ryan is on the brink of tears, hiding his face from Brendon, desperate not to let his guilt show.

  
“Ry? What’s wrong?” Brendon whispers while everyone is busy watching Josh go to town on the ropes.

  
“Nothing…” Ryan mumbles, burying his head in Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon shoots me a quick look, confused and worried, and kisses Ryan’s head.

  
“It’s ok Ry, its ok.”

  
“It isn’t Brendon.”

  
“Why what’s wrong?” He is so genuinely interested in him and I admire his love for Ryan.

  
“We need to decide what we are right now.” He says in a shushed tone, so only Brendon and I hear.

  
“We are boyfriends?” It was more of a question than an answer.

  
“Yeah but am I your one and only? Because I don’t think I can do this anymore if you are going around sharing your affection.”

  
Brendon went pale. Was I seeing a breakup, or a fuckboy turned good?

  
“Of course babe, if that’s how you feel, I’ll be your one and only, that’s all I want.” He smiles at Ryan, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall, but not in front of his friends.

  
“OK I HAVE AN IDEA!” Pete shrieks.

  
“Shh! We don’t want Mikey waking up, now what is it?”

  
Pete pulled three sharpies out of his pocket and grinned a menacing, devilish smile.

  
“Look, blank canvases.”

  
“Oh. My. God.” Brendon cackles, rolling on the floor. “This is fuckin perfect.”

  
“I know.” Pete is shushed now, and so is Brendon. I guess five hour energy doesn’t work that well.

  
“Wait.” I say and everyone turns to me. “I think we should leave Gerard a little present to find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WANTS TO TALK ABOUT THE TOPxMM MUTEMATH SESSIONS?! MY GOD I CANT WITH THAT BEAUTIFUL FRICKEN VOICE


	30. Guilty Beebs and Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE LISTENED TO THE NEW TOP XMM SONGS LITERALLY 28 TIMES AHHHH

The group stared at me in disbelief “Tyler, you’re a baaaad boy…” Patrick teases and I shrug.

  
“Just thought it would be fun to put Gee on a little scavenger hunt.”

  
“YES!” Brendon yells and I decide it’s probably time to chloroform Mikey.

  
“Slap him.” I command and Pete happily complies.

  
“SMACK!” the sound echoes around the hollow basement. Mikey stirs and opens his eyes slowly, gathering what’s happening around him. He opens his eyes falls and looks around at the group of buys huddled around him sitting on their knees. He focuses on the one in the middle, holding a damp cloth in his hand.

  
“Dafuq is goin on here…” He mumbles

  
“G’’night Mikey.” The middle boy says before pressing it to his mouth and his eyes close again, seconds after opening.

  
“So how are we going to lead Gerard down here?” Brendon asks the question everyone has been thinking.

  
“Well, I thought maybe we could leave clues in his room, if it’s unlocked, draw a note on his hand?” Patrick looks to me for approval. I nod

  
“That’s really good Trick, perfect!” I jump up. Brendon, Josh, and I will go and do it. Pete, Pat and the rest of ya’ll stay down here and keep them asleep. If they wake up, yell BAGLES in their face and chloroform them.”

  
“Why bagels?” Pete asks with a raised brow.

  
“I have no fuckin idea.” I laugh and grab a sharpie and go to town on Frank’s face.

  
We don’t stop doodling until they both look like they should be in the Guinness world book of records. Honestly, washable sharpies should be a thing because this is NOT going to come off easily. Whatever.

  
“Ready?” Brendon tugs on my sleeve and I follow him and Josh to the elevator heading up to Gerard’s room. While we were drawing, we decided to write a riddle on Gerard’s hand and leave the sharpies on his nightstand with a signature written into the wood.

  
“Psst, hey Josh?” Why was Ryan so upset earlier?” I look behind me and see Josh go as pale as a ghost. Serves him right, I smirk. He should have fun explaining this.

  
_You’re just being a jealous little bitch goner, get your head out of your ass._

  
_“_ Fuck, not you again.” I whisper groan into thin air.

  
_Shut the fuck up. I’m tired of you complaining every time I try to give you advice. Now knock them out and go down to the kitchen._

  
I roll my eyes. They put cameras in there and started locking the doors. I knew that, so why did blurry bring it up.

  
“Just go away, come back in a couple of hours.”

  
_Don’t wait up for me_

  
“I won’t bitch.”

  
“Josh?” Brendon repeats and I snicker quietly.

  
“Do you have something to say Tyler?” I go stiff and turn my head slowly, erasing the smirk on my face.

  
“N-no.” I stutter, cursing at myself for sounding so stupid.

  
“Josh?” Brendon crosses his arms “why was my boyfriend so upset?”

  
“Uh…Um,” Josh splutters, Brendon's intimidating state drilling into him. “He felt guilty.” Josh's eyes widen and he shuts his mouth immediately. I purse my lips and shoot him a look that says “Really? You had to go and do that?” He Catches my glare and stares at the ground.

  
“About what Josh?” Brendon sounds as calm as ever, but his voice is cold, and far from friendly.

  
“What was he feeling guilty about?”

  
“He um…”

  
“JOSH I THINK I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING IN THE BATHROOM!” I say through gritted teeth, he was going to blow the whole operation, and possibly a friendship as well as Brendon’s relationship.

  
“Uh uh Tyler Robert Joseph,” Brendon wiggles a finger in my face. “You can’t hide now. Something’s up. Tell me right now.” He raises an eyebrow in expectation, tapping his foot impatiently.

  
“Brendon you’re going to be mad. It’s better left in the past.”

  
“My boyfriend was upset.”

  
“Your boyfriend was mad.”

  
“About what Tyler.”

  
“You kissing Gerard.” I say simply, watching his face go from anger to horror in a heartbeat.

  
“Oh god, what did he do? I- it was just for the plan…I wouldn’t…never.” He stutters, wringing his hands. He did something too, and I think I knew what it was.

  
“You didn’t?!” I yell, eyes wide in disbelief, mouth open in shock “You didn’t enjoy it!”

  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck…” He drags out, putting his hands over his eyes. “He is SUCH a good kisser.”

  
"oh my fucking god Brendon you did not. You did not enjoy that kiss!" “BRENDON!” Josh yells suddenly. “RYAN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

  
“I know I kn-“Brendon couldn’t even finish his sentence before I intervened.

  
“DON’T FUCKIN START JOSHUA DUN! You were perfectly fine with cheating when you were making out with Ryan in the bathroom no less than 2 hours ago!”

  
Silence filled the hallway, the three of us frozen in our tracks.

  
“What did you just say Tyler?” Brendon's teeth are gritted again. His voice miles away from how cold it was minutes ago.

  
“N-nothing.” I say looking everywhere but Brendon.

  
“Josie…” He starts, voice now light and sweet which is far more menacing than before.

  
“Yeah Bren?” He sounds hopeful, but he’s going to get it. I know it.”

  
“Thanks.”


	31. Leaving Clues and Hiding Evidence

“For what?” Josh asks, aghast.

  
“Now we are even.” Brendon smiles and shakes Josh’s limp hand.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because now me and Ryan have both cheated on each other, So neither of us has done more wrong than the other, we are both equally guilty.”

  
That makes sense to me, but Josh is still staring at Brendon with his mouth open in shock. Don’t get me wrong, I thought he was going to be punched in the jaw, and he did too obviously. God, I really wanted him to get punched in the jaw for what he did to me. It might not been a big deal to Brendon, but it really hurt my feelings.

  
“Ok then,” I clap my hands, trying to ease Josh, “Now that Josh has been punished, can we finally continue with the plan?”

  
“Oh right!” Brendon laughs “Let’s go, he probably went back to his room, the handcuffs I used were cheap plastic."

  
I did’nt want to ask why or how Brendon had handcuffs, so I dismissed the thought and followed him to Gerard's room. When Josh walked past me I slapped his ass hard. "Huh!" Josh jumped and I put a hand over his mouth.

"You are still in deep shit sweetheart." He whimpered quietly, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. But instead of feeding into him I simply walked ahead and put my arm around Brendon. reached Gerard’s room.

  
"In, write the note, and out." I say simply, I don't want to dawdle, especially not in Gerard's room.

  
“Ok, pray he’s in there.” Brendon whispers, turning the knob slowly. It gives a satisfied click and Brendon slowly pulls it open.

  
The room is pitch black, with less furniture in it than all of ours. Upon closer inspection, band posters litter the walls and paper is strewn throughout the room. I pick one up and look at it. It’s a drawing. All of the papers are drawings. They are really good. Better than any sketch I’ve ever seen done by someone my age. These look professional. I go over to the desk and pick up the one he is probably working on now. It’s of a boy huddled in a corner while shadows consume him from all sides. It’s really detailed. The shading pulls everything together and I can’t help but stare at it.

  
“That looks like you Ty.” Josh says, looking over my shoulder.

  
“Huh?” I turn around to face him.

  
“It looks like you.” I look back at the paper and holy crap, it does.

  
The boy has fluffy dark hair, and his face is pulled in a panicked expression, eyes wild, looking off into the distance at some monster we can't see. I don't know why Gerard drew this, but I can't help but feel it's for me. There's some kind of connection I have with it that I never thought I would have with just a piece of paper and my chest fills with pride at how Gerard would get inspiration from my own personal demons and transfer it into a piece of art. He is really talented, but is still a massive douche. I don't disturb his drawings though, I'll do anything but that. those are his creations and I don't want to ruin them.

  
“Look at little sleeping Gee!” Brendon squeals and pats his hair so lightly he doesn’t even move. "Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?" He hums a tune I don't recognize. I learn that Gerard sleeps on his back, greasy purple hair strewn on the pillow like a halo.

  
“Don’t touch him!” I snicker and move to draw on his hand. I write a note Patrick wanted me to.

  
“In the darkness sits two doves. Quiet, in the cage they sit and wait. When approached they cower, before captured by the silence. You will not find the doves you love in the light. You must follow the darkness down to hell in death valley.” It makes sense when you know where Mikey and Frank are. But Gerard has no clue. His faced twitched at the feeling of the sharpie, but he didn’t wake. I left Mikey’s glasses on his dresser, and one of Frank’s earring beside it. The huge black one that looks like Josh's.  
Before leaving, I took the sharpie and wrote on his night stand in bold angry cursive.

  
_“Dearest Gerard. We hope you enjoy the little surprise we planned for you. It took us hours to plan and we all hope you appreciate the hard work. Have fun on your scavenger hunt. We only did this for you because we are still so young and desperate for attention.” Love, the Doom Patrol._

_~BRTJPPDAJ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I GOT TICKETS TO ERS FOR CHRYSLER AND IM GONNA FAINT OH BOI


	32. Finished Business and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing style... thoughts?

"What are we going to do with them?" I ask Pete who has now come down from his sugar high do to a couple slaps from Patrick that I am so dissapionted I missed. 

"I just thought we would leave them here to chill for the night... did anyone else have any ideas?" 

"Ummmm, we aren't gonna hurt them are we?" Brendon asks nervously.

"No that wasnt part of the plan." Patrick states firmly.

"Awww." Pete groans and he shoots him a look.

" They never did anything to us hun, calm down." Pete makes a face.

"I just wanna have some fun..." 

"You had your fun Peter, maybe if you lose the attitude we can have some fun later." Patrick winks and Brendon makes a choking noise.

"Quit it, I'm gonna vom. I'm not kidding." Brendon covers his eyes as Trick and Pete go in for a sloppy kiss.

"UGH!" He whines "are they done yet?" 

"Yes Brendon," Dallon chuckles as he opens his eyes and sees Trick and Pete with each other's tougnes in their mouths.

"AGH!" He makes a terrible noise and runs from the basement.

Pete pulls away laughing, "squeamish much?" Patrick chuckles "is he like that with you Ryan?" 

Ryan giggles "no he was just being a drama queen. Trust me, he loves nothing more than tongue." 

"Ok ok tmi" Josh intervenes, coughing slightly.

"Oh really?" I question mockingly "you don't like tongue? That's too bad..." I trail off, winking at Ryan. He returns one hesitantly. 

"No..no...wait, I do I do. Of course I, of course, I...I love it." He stutters and I turn around, ignoring him. He pouts as my back faces him.

Patrick yawns and sighs warrontly. I am tired all of the sudden.

"I'm tired... I think I'm gonna go up." I say stretching my arms and yawning.

"I'll join you, me and Brendon are having a sleepover tonight to make up." Ryan says and gets up along with Andy and Joe.

"Ok, so we are leaving them here?" Patrick confirms. "There isn't anything else we want to do?" 

"Yeah sure." Pete responds and takes his hand. "I'll take you to your room." The group groans and rolls their eyes and Pete whips around defensively. "you're all gonna wish you're Patrick in a few minutes." 

"Oh they are?" He jokes and Pete scowls. 

"Fine, I'll just go then." He starts moping towards the elevator.

"I guess I'll go deal with him then." Patrick rolls his eyes and starts towards Pete, slapping his ass and taking his hand. 

"Lets go invade their privacy." Andy says, motioning for Joe to follow him into the elevator.

"Gross....ok sure." He gives in and enters the elevator.

Andy, Joe, Pete, and Patrick all huddle in the elevator while Ryan and I wait outside of it. 

"Where's B?" I ask nudging Ryan in the darkness.

"Didn't he get in the elevator?" Ryan looks at me worriedly. 

"I don't think so..." I say looking around, scanning the black. 

"THE FITNESSGRAM PACER TEST!!!!" A deep voice yells and I fall back onto Ryan.

"Jesus!" He yells and Brendon comes forward.

"I was summoned?" He raises his arms straight out.

"Shut up you are litarally the devil." Ryan jokes and Brendon smirks.

"Jesus on the streets, devil in the sheets." I groan loudly and he turns to me and smirks. "Just wait and see Tyty." 

Ryan turns him back around and pats his cheek harshly. "uh uh Brenny." He scolds and Brendon apologizes.

" I apologize for being a fuckboy and..." he looks at Ryan and he nods encouragingly. " and for making you uncomfortable with my overly sexual behavior." Ryan smiles and Brendon returns the favor, holding his hand.

"Hey Tyler why aren't you holding hands with YOUR boyfriend?...oh wait, you don't have one!" Brendon yells, doing an obnoxiously exaggerated dab. I roll my eyes with a smile

"That's enough Bill Nye." Ryan yawns as Brendon pats my shoulder.

"I'm kiiiiiiiding." He slurs "Josh is a beast in the sheets." I blush furiously and he smirks. "Not that I know but seriously, he has to be."

"ooooook, that's enough Brendon."

The elevator comes back down and Ryan steps in, along with Brendon. I step forward to go in, but Ryan pushes me back and smiles. As the doors close, and he turns around, Brendon's eyes go wide and he makes an attempt to escape the small metal box while a devilish looking Ryan holds him back sneering. 

"Babe it was a jok-" I hear Brendon yell as the doors close and I see Ryan's figure advancing on him.

"BUT I APOLOGIZED!" I hear a terrified sounding Brendon scream and I shake my head snickering.

"Gross." I chuckle but halt as soon as I feel hot, tingling breath on my neck and arms creeping around my waist. 

I suck in a breath.

"Hey babe." I recognize a deep voice behind me.

"I know you are ignoring me. And I don't like it." 

I don't say anything. He takes my waist and yanks me closer to him.

I let out an almost silent, breathy moan.

"Hmm?" He murmurs into my neck and I shiver slightly at the touch.

"What are you going to do about it?" I whisper. 

"Do you really wanna know?" I can hear his smile and his grip loosens. 

"Hmmm?" He repeats, edging me on. 

Taking advantage of the situation, I wiggle out of his grip and sprint up the nearby staircase, dodging stairs two at a time. He rushes after me and I continue, looking back over my shoulder only once to see him at my heels, smiling and laughing. 

"Tyler Robert you get back here this instant." He laughs and makes a grab for me. When we reach the landing, I'm too tired to continue and he wraps his arms around my waist, digging his face in my neck one more. We stay like that for a minute as I laugh into the air. I'm out of breath but he isn't. Josh is in really good shape, though he isn't willing to admit it. 

"My room, wanna see if Brendon's right?" He mumbles into my shirt and I hesitate.

"I'm tired Joshie." I say quietly. He nods and removes his limbs from my stature. 

"I'll take you to your room then." I nod and we start walking. He's obviously disappointed but I'm too tired to acknowledge his "needs".

When we reach my door he turns me to face him and leans in so we are touching foreheads. 

"I'm sorry ty, I've been a jerk lately. The thing with Gerard and now with Ryan. I just want to let you know I'm sorry and it won't happen again...Unless you dump me." He adds and giggles. I take his hand gently, running my thumb over his palm. And speak softly.

"It's ok, thank you for apologizing. It's just I was thinking about what Ryan said earlier and I just wanted you to feel the same way."

"Of course ty, I'm your one and only, forever and ever." He pecks my cheek.

"Well, I guess that's goodnight, see you tomorrow." He mumbles and grins slightly, almost sadly. I know he's disappointed. He walks away, heading towards the stairs. I watch him go before I change my mind.

"Josh?" I whisper yell at his disappearing figure. 

"Yeah?" He replies faintly and I cough. Why am I doing this? 

"You wanna maybe stay here for tonight?" I ask stupidly, I couldnt see him in the darkness but I knew he was smiling. 

"Yeah sure." He returns and closes the door behind us. He grabs my waist again, hands strong and dominate. I'm too tired to retaliate but I don't really mind. Josh leans in carefully and bites my collarbone. This is getting interesting. It was all silent except for the next remark. 

"Wanna see what Gerard taught me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so hype about ERS in january...EEEK!


	33. Kissing and kisssing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! First attempt at smut! Do y'all like it or should I just go back to the plot? I could do some more with the other couples or if you don't want it I wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning kinda smut idk

Hearing Tyler moan was as amazing as hearing the strum of a harp. No, light rain in the morning. Maybe even waves crashing on an empty beach late at night. Even better than hearing him, was seeing him moan above you. He sat straddling me, while I kissed and bit at his neck, chest and collar bone. I may have even taken a few pages out of Gerard's book with the firm grip and the love bites. Not gonna lie, Tyler didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think he has a biting kink. 

"Josh..." he whimpered and I couldn't help but smile at the position he was in. We were both shirtless, but I had a feeling tonight wouldn't go below the chest. It wasn't like that with him, and it wouldn't be for a long time. His legs were wrapped around my back as I sat against the headboard of his bed. If I didn't have support to keep me sitting, I would have fallen over. When we were about ten minutes into it, he pushed me down and kissed down my chest, tongue tracing my abs and along the V muscles of my pelvic bone. He stops at my belt and looks up. I raised and eyebrow but he trailed back up, before sticking his tongue in my mouth dominantly. I was enjoying this Tyler a lot, maybe too much.

"Oh...ty your so good." I groaned and he pulled back, flexing his thighs that were still wrapped around my waist.

"Better than Gerard?" He teased as I turned red,he was starting to make me mad, and he knew that too.

"Don't say that." I mumble as he trailed back down to me navel, licking up my happy trail.

"Why, I know how good he made you feel, maybe he should join us?" He was making me furious now, but I knew that's what he wanted to do so I let him.

"Hmm? What Josh? You do want him to join us...I guess I could invite him. maybe you'd finally pop a boner if you saw him." He emphasized the word "finally" by whining it. That was it, he better get ready. In a flash, I flipped him over on his back, and growled as I pulled him by his hair towards my face.

"Take that back." 

"What if I don't?" He challenged. I had never seen this side of him before and I sure as hell liked it. 

"You don't want to find out." I purred lowly into his ear and he shivered under me. 

I pressed my tongue long and flat right in the crook of his neck and he let out a high pornographic moan. I had never heard anything more beautiful in my life. I wiggled my tongue in the same place and earned an even better noise.

"Uh, JOSH! He squealed and closed his eyes in pleasure, mouth open wide, while my name and a jumble of curses fell out. 

"What Ty?" I said teasingly and pulled back staring at him. I didn't move, I stayed perfectly still, hovering above him. Except for my knee which I kept right in between his legs, putting pressure on an area with no movement, and I knew it was killing him.

"Uhh....Joshhhhh." He whimpered, trying to pull my face into his neck. I stayed stiff and fought against his hands.

"Joshie..." he let out a high pitched whine. 

"Take it back." I commanded angrily.

"Itakeitback." He spat out so fast I thought he was choking.

"Take what back?" I continued to tease him, I wanted to see how far I could hold him.

"I...take...back, what I said about...Gerard!" He said in between breathy gasps. 

"And?" I demanded more. 

"And...what I said about....your dick!" He gasped and I immediately dove back into his mouth, gripping his hip with one hand and rubbing the inside of his thigh with another. I pulled back every few seconds so he didn't loose breath. I was almost absolutely sure this was what Brendon and Ryan were doing, as well as Pete and Patrick. But I knew Tyler probably felt better than any of them right now.

"Maybe I'm not popping a boner becasuse you don't know what you're doing. Here, let me show you." I slowly kneaded the skin on the inside of his thigh, inches from where he needed it most. He wasn't having any trouble, and I hated that.

He moaned again and I put my hand that was on his thigh over his mouth, but I kept my knee in place.

"Shh... you gotta be quiet honey or I'll stop." I purred. 

"Please...no!" He whispered quietly and I smiled at his obedience. 

"Good boy." My praise made him glow and he continued to moan under my hand, quieter this time.

"Why can't you stop baby?" I questioned as I lifted my head from where it was on his chest.

"Uh, it just feels so...so f- fu- fucking good!" He yelped and I bit the skin once more.

"Time out." I said, getting off of him, while he scrambled onto his knees and made desperate attempts to pull me back down. 

"No...no no no." He sounded so desperate, grabbing for me and begging on his knees. I pictured him like that in another scenario and I was so incredibly turned on I had to do something to relieve the pressure. I sat down back against the headboard and he immediately pounced on me, mouth latching into my neck, searching for the special jumble of nerves hidden under the smooth skin. 

 

"Tyler..." it was his turn to moan now. I wanted it to be me, but maybe if I did something to him, he would return to me. I knew that tomorrow Our necks would be covered in dark purple bruises, and we most likely wouldn't be able to hide them. I blushed at the thought, but it was too late to stop now. 

"You like that Joshie?" I purred into his warm skin. There wasn't much movement from him besides him moaning and holding his hands on the small of my back. The novelty of Gerard had worn off so I tried someone else that might get a rise out of him.

"It only took you five minutes to finish with Ryan...what's the matter, am I not good enough? I slowly licked up the underside of his neck towards his chin and he growled at me, gripping my ass. 

"I don't know Tyler, Ryan was more experienced, he knew where to put his hands. Maybe if you did, I'd be done already." He smirked and stared me in the eye. This caught me off guard. Was that a serious remark? Or a joke? Was my inexperience showing that much? Being in here, I never got the chance to loose my virginity. I guess I was just with the wrong people. And by people I mean I was alone way too much.

"Oh... um where do you want them?" I asked nervously, pulling away from him shakily. He noticed my nerves and chuckled. 

"Where would you want me to put my hands on you?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly and I felt heat rise to my ears and...other places.

"Oh...ok." I think I knew what he meant. I was blushing profusely by now, and as my hands wandered farther down he dragged out the most beautiful moan I had ever heard. It immediately encouraged me to go further and everything after that was just music to my ears.

"Baby!" He gasped and I silenced him with my mouth. He continued to moan into my mouth so I used my tongue to explore his, tracing the walls and the nerves for future reference. I could tell he was getting antsy to go back to me, so I rolled over onto my back next to him on the crumpled comforter. He rolled himself on top of me and you can guess how the rest of the night went. The next thing I knew I woke up on his chest to the sound of his low snoring.


	34. Hickeys and Embaressment

"JOSH!" I shrieked, waking him immediately. He groaned and stretched under the completely wrecked sheets. 

"Hmm?" He murmered, rubbing his eyes.

"FUCKING LOOK AT THIS!" I screamed in his face and he removed his hands, eyes closed. 

"I don't think I want to." He said carefully. 

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOURFSELF!" I yell, noticing him. I can't believe I did that, I didn't know my tongue was capable of such destruction. 

"Oh god I don't want to." He groans, turning over. 

"Oh Josh..." I say touching my neck carefully. I am literally about to cry.

"Tyler..." he mumbles, getting out of bed. He approaches the mirror cautiously, scared at what he'll see.

"Oh my fucking God!" He gasps and puts a hand over his mouth in shock. Both of us look like we painted our necks purple from the chin down. Dark purple and almost black bruises cover every inch of skin with yellow outlines. I even have faint bruises littering my chest. To what I see it looks like I have more on my body as a whole, but Josh looks like he's wearing a purple turtleneck. He also has a few lighter marks below his navel. Thank god no one will see those. 

"Holy shit..." josh touches himself and cringes at how soft and new feeling the flesh is. I watch him examine them further and tears well in my eyes. He regrets it...I know it. 

"Fucking shit!" He bursts into laughter "You did a good job!" I scowl.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" I scream, flailing my arms like a lunatic and he puts his arms out.

"Woah there... it's not that bad." He tries to hide his grin not succeeding.

"NOT THAT BAD?! WE LOOK LIKE EGGPLANTS!" My tantrum was only made him laugh harder.

"Ty calm down it will fade after a day." He sucks on his bottom lip in worry.

"It better fucking fade." I cross my arms and sulk.

"Fine, I guess if you hate it so much we just won't do it again." He shrugs and I frown.

"You know I don't want that, maybe next time we will stay below the neck." He raises an eyebrow and I shove him, smile creeping up my face like a spider.

"You need to keep that thing under control." I poke his boxers carefully and he lets out a short laugh, pupils dilating at the touch.

"Ok mom." He chuckles and pokes at my mouth, pinching my lip. "You need to keep that under control." 

"I don't know," I respond, "my mouth does what it wants." I wink and bend over to put on my jeans while he grabs a shirt. But no, he can't possibly put it on before twisting it and snapping me on the ass. I roll my eyes and whip him with my belt.

"Kinky." He giggles and continues to dress. "You wish I was kinky." I say while rolling my eyes. 

"But you are, you do have a kink." I freeze. 

"N-no I don't..." I say shakily. Fuck. I can't have a kink...god that's embarrassing. 

"Yeah, I noticed it last night., it was really hot." 

"Fuck," I sigh "what is it?" 

"Biting." He smiles and clicks his teeth. 

"Ugh, that's too fucking accurate." I put my palms over my eyes and exhale a long sigh. 

"Dude what's wrong, kinks make everything better. I have a kink." My ears perk up at this. 

"What?! No you don't!" 

"Yeah, it's a big one too." He says it like it's no big deal. "I almost came in my pants one time." Oh my god I have to know this.

"Tell me!" I really need to know now. I poke his chest and he grins.

"That's funny Baby, no you have to find it, get it out of me." He bares his teeth again. "You find it by chance." 

"That's also funny, no way just tell me." 

"No." He says simply and sits down. "I can't just tell you what turns me on...you have to figure it out, or else you'll use it for evil." 

"Joshie....." I whine and make puppy eyes 

"What baby?" He's never called me that before, he only started last night.

"Baby?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow, I think I have an idea.

"What about it?" He looks nervous, his eyes shifting. "do you not like that? I'm sorry, I can stop calling you if-" 

"No no I like it..." I say, taking a chance crawling onto his half dressed lap and straddling him, face to face. I lean into his ear and whisper, "I really do....daddy." His body goes rigid and my eyes trail down, and I'm met with a beautiful sight.

"Ding ding ding." I whisper and chuckle at his beet red face, his eyes wide and pupils dilated.

" I think I got it." I add, grinding on him slowly before stopping and turning around so I'm sitting on his half naked lap. I feel like a stripper and it makes me laugh.

"I..I had a fun time last night, despite the sideaffects." I say, bending down to put on my socks. I feel him huff as I bend, his hands ghosting over my ass.

"S-s so did I... w-we could make it a weekly occurrence?" He half asks, half begs. In case you were wondering, we didn't have sex. I told him when I wasn't as tired and when I was more comfortable with it. 

"No," I say and he frowns "it should happen naturally." I say and he lightens up.

"Guess I gotta get you in the mood more often." he squeezes my ass and spins me around so we're face to face, my jeans making friction with his boxers. 

"Not before I've had a red bull and some actual food besides your saliva." I climb off his lap and glance at the clock. We are already late for lunch, now we are going to have so much attention drawn to us. We mine as well have fireworks going off behind us. 

"Shit we are going to get roasted soooo bad." Josh groans and I do as well.

"True, but I'm hungry so we aren't staying in here. let's go eggplant boy." Josh relectantly puts on a pair of joggers, rubbing his inside thigh. I giggle and he glares at me with hooded eyes.

"Let's go." He growls and opens the door, ushering me out. As I exit he slaps my ass hard. I let out a quick high yelp and scrunch up my face as he takes my hand as we walk down to the cafeteria. We both wore hoodies so you can't see our chests and collarbones, but the entire top part of our necks and under are chins are almost black. 

As the doors to the cafeteria open, no one looks up so I guess that's good, but we couldn't escape Brendon and Petes beady eyes as we approached the table. 

"Woah you two were some busy boys last night." Brendon wolf whistles as we sit down, our red faces clashing with purple necks. 

We don't reply but they didn't stop there. 

"I haven't looked like that since I was 15!" Pete yells and the table laughs. 

"Don't you have foundation for stuff like that?" Ryan asks and I shake my head. 

"This is too fuckin funny." Brendon giggles. 

"How long did that take?" "That's a lot of hickeys for two boys." Patrick asks, intrigued.

"Um... like an hour?" I say, glancing at Josh in a questioning way, shrugging when he nods.

"Yeah, I'd say an hour, hour and fifteen minutes?" I shrug again and we are met with a table full of beyond shocked faces.

"YOU WERE AT IT FOR AN ENTIRE HOUR!" Brendon yells in disbelief. The whole table stares at us in shock, mouths wide open.

"What, is that like a long time?" I am confused at their reactions. 

"AN HOUR IS FUCKING AMAZING ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Pete screams and I flinch. "FOR A MAKEOUT?!" 

"It was more of a passionate kissing session." I say blushing.

"Wow, did you even fuck?" Brendon asks, "we didn't hear you." 

"No..." I say, surprised he had the courage to ask that. We receive even more gapes at this. 

"Are you kidding?! You didn't even get bored?!" Brendon asks, shocked while Ryan glares at him, obviously apalled.

"Bored?" He asks quietly and Brendon goes pale.

"shit." He mumbles.

"You weren't bored last night when you were yelling my name as you finished onto my chest." He spits and the table goes quiet. Brendon's face goes from white to magenta and Ryan turns his back on him.Sometimes I get confused about how bad Ryan can actually be, and I don't want to find out,

"Ohhhhhh k." Pete says, ignoring the whisper fight going on next to him. "Pat you weren't bored right?" 

"That's funny babe, of course I wasn't." He replies with a sweet smile.

"Anyway, back to Joshler!" Pete yells.

" Thatsdisgusting" I mumble under my breath.

"An entire hour, wow, I just can't get over how amazing that is, did you do anything but kiss?" He asks.

"No." Josh lies, "but I wouldn't have minded." He winks and I feel bad. Should I have done more than I did? No, we had fun, it's fine.

"Fuckin legendary." Trick mumbles along with nods from the rest of them. An applause starts and I almost leave the table.

"What I would like to know is how you kept it interesting...considering I'm so boring." Ryan's asks sourly.

"Well...I found a way to keep Tyler interested, he has a kink." 

"OMG REALLY?! what is it?" Pete yells.

"Josh I don-" I start to tell him I don't want them knowing.

"Biting." Josh smirks and bares his teeth. I groan and put my head in my hands.

"Kinky, we should maybe try that Ry..." Brendon says, testing the waters with his boyfriend. 

"How about choking?" He says dangerously and Brendon's eyes go wide.

"Um...I mean, if-if you wanted to..." he says shakily, catching his boyfriends glare. 

"Oh I do." He replies darkly.

"Tyler was literally choking last night begging me for more." Josh adds, making me punch him in the shoulder. 

"JOSH SHUT UP!" I yell in his face and he smirks again, baring his teeth and it makes me just wanna- 

"Oh Josh, please don't stop!" He moans, mocking me and almost slap him. He was only being like this because he was with his friends. "I wouldn't do that if I was you...daddy." I whisper in his ear and returns to being rock hard again. I look down at his crotch and fake a surprised face. 

"Oh lookie! I can finally make you hard, it only took five hours." I say with fake enthusiasm and smile ear to ear. He growles in my face and I pout. "Don't get mad at me, I was hard five minutes into last night." I smile innocently. He stares back with dark eyes that I can't help but get aroused by.

"You also never finished..." he mumbles and I retaliate

"At least my dick works..." I mumble, I was too tired to finish, he knows that.

"I wouldn't test your daddy baby boy... you won't like what happens." He says dangerously. 

"Maybe I will." I whisper into his neck and squeeze his hard on gently before standing up. 

He gasps and closes his eyes before realizing I left.

"On that note, I'm getting some thing to eat." I say smiling, and pinching his shoulder, removing myself from the table as the guys erupt in laughter when they see Josh's pale face and parted lips, flushed from the friction I created. 

"How bout Josh's dick?" Pete yells the suggestion at me and I turn around for a split second to wink at Josh.

"I let my hands do the work. Don't I daddy?" I retaliate jokingly. Pete freezes, mouth in a huge smile that overtakes his face, slowly turning to Josh's flushed complexion before leaning over the table and looking at Josh's lap. All I can hear is Pete almost screaming with laughter as I enter the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD JOSH!" He yells and I turn red as I open the doors to the kitchen.


	35. Whereabouts unknown and fighting desires

Throughout all the drama I had forgotten about Gerard. He wasn't in the cafeteria, his entire posse wasn't. That was weird. Like, hardcore weird.

"Anyone seen Gerard?" I ask after sitting down with the tray of food I had gathered. Josh begins to eat off my plate and I roll my eyes.

"You know what...no we haven't." Dallon interjects. "We haven't seen any of them." 

"Good." Pete spits, biting into his toast.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Josh asks and I nod in agreement.

"No, I mean, they could'nt have gone anywhere, they are probably sulking in their rooms right now, trying to was off the sharpie." Pete sneers.

"I guess..." I mumble. 

"I think something is going on." Pete puts his hand on the table. "This is some shady shit." 

"I, I guess so. But we're fine." Pete says, rubbing tricks back.

"I feel kinda bad..." I say to everyone's surprise. 

"Why?" Brendon asks sourly. "What has he ever done but hurt us?" 

"I guess your right..." I mumble. "Yeah, I see your point. Whatever." 

The talk switches to Pete talking about some soccer game he was watching and I zone out. Throughout the past few days blurry has said absolutely nothing. Was he gone? Was he just waiting to strike? I'feel still been having the thoughts, the desire to cut and bleed and cleanse myself but he hasn't been pushing me too. I guess I've been doing something right. Maybe the medication was actually working. Maybe Josh was fixing me. I glance at the dull knife sitting beside Brendon's plate and I have a wild, animal like urge just to reach for it and see how deep it will cut. But I can't do it in front of the table, I'd have to take it with me to my room later.

In my room I sat and waited for lunch. The group decided to split up today and to have a day to ourselves for napping and such, catching up on personal things. But I was lonely, and not distracted by my friends anymore like I have been the past few days.

You lonely goner? 

"Shit."

What, I thought you missed me? 

"Far from it..." I mumble and I feel a stinging pain in my head.

Shut the fuck up loser, you listen to me or you pay. 

"Please I don't want to..." I plead suddenly.

Good, now you are going to go to an op. Room, get a scalpel, come back here, and cleanse yourself. Does that sound good? 

"Mmmm." I agreed with him for once, I had been itching to cut for the past few days and this was actually the perfect opportunity to do so.

Good job goner, you deserve this reward for being so good, now let's get a move on.

My feet started taking me to the hallway and I let them. I let them lead me to a shiny operation room that was the best thing it could be, empty. I took a small knife off of the table and stuffed it in my pocket, unaware of the tears streaming down my sunken face. I passed countless rooms until I reached my own, pulling the door open to find the one person in the hospital I depise with all my heart. Jenna.

"Hey Ty, where were you?" She smiles sweetly and I make a break from the room. I slam the door in her face and sprint to the bathroom before locking the door. She wasn't going to ruin this for me...I've been waiting so long for time to myself.

You want this goner, go ahead.

My hand shook as I brought the thin blade to my left wrist, closing my eyes as I ran it across the skin, not light enough to do and damage. I heard footsteps my way, and began digging it deeper into the newly healed skin. Dots of red appeared one by one, and when I blinked there was a puddle on the floor, and banging on the metal door. I hunched over the sink as tears streamed down my face, mixing with the crimson liquid in the basin. 

"JOSEPH!" The voices screamed, but I ignored them. This was all I wanted, this was Christmas. 

Isn't this what you want?

"I...I don't know." I whispered as I cut more thin jagged lines into the tan skin. I couldn't see the color of my skin anymore, only red liquid. I knew I was passing over previous cuts when I felt the skin breaking, and the knife falling deeper. I looked up in the mirror and looked at my pale flushed face growing more sallow by the second, I watched the eyes droop and my skin turn sheet white, with a sleeve of dark red. My vision blurred and I dropped the knife.

"This is what I want."

White noise and screams filled my head. I could see bright lights spear from under my eyelids and I could feel arms holding me, placing me on a table and air rushing through my hair as I was sped through the hallways, the nurses shouting and waking up neighboring patients. I woke up cold. I didn't want to open my eyes and see where I was. Hell isnt cold. Why am I still here.  
I open my eyes open to see Jenna at the foot of my bed.

"Tyl-" she starts 

 

"I need something to kill me, I am tired of taking my own life." I close my eyes and she walks over, holding my hand. 

"Tyler did he tell you to do this?" 

"No." Was I lying to myself? I didn't know. But god it felt good looking at fresh scars up my left arm. I touch them softly, smiling. 

"I found the key in your shoe, I know who gave it to you and I know you are seeing another patient." 

"If you take them away from me I garuntee you I won't live to see next week." 

She didn't respond. She didn't blink. She just stood and left the room. 

"Then I guess I can't stop you from seeing them." She gave me a sad smile and let someone in.

"Oh Ty...." I knew the voice too well.

"Oh Josh..." I grinned at him. "Look how clean I am for you!" 

I expected a smile, a laugh, a cocky grin. What I got was his face crinking into tears and choked sobs escaping his mouth. the one I kissed just last night. 

"Why would I want this?!" He cried suddenly and Jenna left the room.

"I just thought..." I started. 

"what..josh...where am i?" I asked, where am I? 

"Tyler..." he said cautiously.

"Josh..." I repeated "why is my arm red? Why are there cuts?" Tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from fallling.

"Ty, do you know what happened?" He looks scared. But I'm betting I look horrified.

"Josh..." I cry, shoulders shaking, my breath heaving dry sobs onto the hospital gown. "What is wrong with me?"


	36. Old Enemies and New Beginings

The next week was me in that room, in that bed, with visitors from 12-1 and only then. No breaking in, no breaking out. Just me and the creaky A.C and a T.V with old nick reruns. The next week was hydrogen peroxide, bandages on my arm, clipped fingernails and therapy. The next week was forced small talk, heaving sobs and lonely conversations. The last week was clipboards and pens scratching, visitors from 12-3 and pecks on the cheek before leaving because frankly, everyone was scared of me. Especially myself. 

I was to return to my own room tomorrow night, and as I laid in my bed considering death, I heard a noise.

"I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone..." It was as if someone had been reading my mind. An angel, or some kind of phenomenon that had decided to grace me with its presence, maybe even kill me if I was lucky. 

I heard singing in the hallway. It wasn't Patrick's soulful serenade, it wasn't Brendon's deep loving croon, it was a creaky low whine, but god was it beautiful. I rose out of bed to get a better sound, pressing my ear to the glass on the door. It was coming closer. 

"Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven, nothing you can say will stop me going home." 

I don't acknowledge the tears running down my face until I tasted them. The salty sting reminded me I was parched, but I didn't dare swallow, in fear of losing the voice. I slid down to the ground, my ear still pressed to the glass, listening the pained voice sing it's melody. I closed my eyes as it got closer and closer, and when it was at its loudest it stopped. I stopped swaying, which I didn't even realizing I was doing. I stirred and looked up, only to be face to face with what I thought at the time was an angel. But no, it was Gerard. I guess it was a close second.

I looked up at his face, this was actually the first time I had ever gotten a good look at him. His cheeks wee sunken in, lack of food I presumed. He had a large stature, and furrowed eyebrows that gave him a domineering look about him. His hair was red and wild, he had dyed it back... and his lips were full and chapped, in a gentle Cupid's bow. I never realized how beautiful everyone in this hospital everyone was. 

He stayed put, leering down at me, his eyes turned soft, and they got watery and foggy. His shoulders slumped, and he bent down, against the door so we were back to back. 

"Could ya...let me in?" He asked and I did, cowering back onto the bed as soon as I did so.

"Look," he said, stepping in before closing the door behind him, and putting the curtains up. 

I stayed silent, whatever he was going to do I deserved it, there was no use now anyway.

"I'm just..." he looked at the ground and knelt before my bed. "I'm just really sorry." My mouth hung open as he leaned forward and hugged me. His scent was soft and clean, unlike its usual stench, and his arms were gentle and loving, unlike the familiar roughness when he punched me and threw me against a wall. That felt like years ago. 

"I've been a doucebag, taking advantage of your friends, making fun of you and your boyfriend, making everyone's life so much worse. I can't believe I could be so cruel, especially in a place like this." He was sobbing into my shoulder now, and I was still sitting here stunned.

"It's...I forgive you, this place makes us do crazy things." That's all I could say. He pulls away and sits on my bed.

"I found my brother and boyfriend." He mumbles and I immediately blush.

"Gerard..." 

"No, it's ok, I deserved it, they are both perfectly fine." I exhale at the news, I was worried about them.

"Was...was that you singing?" He blushes and looks at the ground. 

"Um...yeah, I know it's bad I thought no one had heard me, I assumed you were sleeping." 

"It was really good, I thought you were coming to take me to heaven." He face goes stiff.

"Why would I do that?" 

"I've been waiting very patiently for my angel, or even a demon I don't really crave anymore." 

"Tyler that's not going to happen for a very long time." He's serious. 

"I just want to leave, no one cares, no one understands." 

He pulls up his sleeve and I gasp. It's much worse than me. Much much worse, both of his arms are covered, almost to his shoulders, in faded lines. 

"I do understand, I know how it feels to not matter, that's when I came here and Frank saved me, he taught me that he couldn't do it for me, that I needed to save myself." He's crying now and so am I. 

After about another hour he leaves and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I wake up with one too when I see Josh laying next to me in my own bed, my own dorm, my own room.

I laid awake for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened, after my talk with Gerard I had been taken back to my room, then at about 2 P.M josh came in because he couldn't sleep.

"Josh." I whisper and he stirs awake 

"Yeah?" 

"We should probably go to dinner, we've been in here way too long." Dinner was uneventful as usual, besides Gerard giving me kind smiles every time I looked over. No one seemed to notice though so that was good. Just as we were about to eat I saw Sarah walking over and expected the worst. 

"Hey boys, mind if I sit for a few minutes, I have some exciting news!" Well, this was new.

"Sure, what's the news?" Brendon asked excitedly, though I had a feeling we were about to be dissapionted 

"The hospital has announced that this ward will be going on a trip this summer, to a remote camp In the Poconos!" I was intruiged, as well as the rest of the table. 

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked and she gave him a smile.

"You guys and some other boys will be going to a camp in a few weeks for the whole summer! The doctors have recommended it to you parents, it will be a good oppritounity for you to get some fresh air and have some fun. All of your guardians have already signed off on it!" 

"God dammit mom." Brendon mumbled and I stifled a laugh. 

"You all are responding well to the recent treatment." She says " Eshleman and the others thought it would help the recovery process if you all had time to enjoy yourself in nature. Now, your table is leaving in two weeks, so I should suggest preparing now, I hope you are all excited! More information will follow!" She got up and left, curls bounding with every step. 

"Well, you know what that means boys." Pete says softly. 

"What?" Everyone said in sync, looking at him for instruction.

"We're going to camp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE! This is part of a series! I hope you are excited!


	37. Chapter 37

Hey guys so that's the end! I hope you liked it and if so, leave some comments and kudos! If you wanna know what happens to Ty and the others go read part two and three! I also have another story with an original female character so if you're into that be sure to check it out!

Love y'all and stay alive frens <3


End file.
